Scared Hearts
by Beckii
Summary: AU Buffy is sent to a private school. There, she meets friends and enemies. Something happens. What will she choose, friendship, or love? Full and better summary inside. !Complete! -author's note inside-
1. Welcome To Sacred Hearts

~*~*~*~Summary: Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school. There she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. She meets the popular people and they are her new enemies~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy Summers and her mother sat in the office at Sacred Hearts Private School. The office was small containing a paper filled desk, computer and two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Buffy took notice of the certificates that covered the walls. The short plaid skirt and blue t-shirt weren't Buffy's usual choice in clothing and the leotards made her legs itchy. She started to complain to her mom but was interrupted when an older, bald man in a suit walked in. "Hello, I'm Mr. Mc Neil, the principal here at Sacred Hearts." He extended his hand out to Buffy's mother, Joyce and she accepted it. He took a seat across the desk and looked through a file. "So Buffy, I see that you've received your uniform."  
  
Buffy glared at him. "What was your first clue Sherlock?" Joyce shot her an angry look.  
  
"Well, you might as well head to class Buffy, I need to talk to your mother alone for a minute, if that's okay with you Joyce?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, fine." Buffy stood and began her walk to the door.  
  
"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Buffy mumbled a 'whatever' and continued walking. As she walked down the hallway to the room she was told to go to, she noticed a few girls and guys walking past her all happy and perky. 'How can they be happy when they are forced to where these ugly clothes? Jeez, are they brainwashed? Oh here we go, room number 214.' She knocked on the door and a young, black haired woman appeared. "Hello, you must be Buffy. I'm Ms Calendar. Come on in." She said and Buffy followed her in. All eyes turned to the blonde as she made her way to the front of the class. Desks were divided up into fours and most girls were whispering and guys were just being guys. "Listen up class, this is Buffy Summers. She's our new student. Now Buffy why don't you introduce yourself?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Come on now, its not that bad." Ms Calendar said. "Just say where you're from, how old you are, what kind of stuff you're into."  
  
"Fine. Well I'm from L.A. I'm 15 and I'm into stuff." She could here a guy in the class go, *Cough* "Loser." *Cough* She replied it with. "Go fuck yourself."  
  
"Why don't you come do that baby?" He said.  
  
"Why don't I not?" Buffy said.  
  
"Angel settle down. Buffy why don't you take a seat with Willow and Xander." Buffy walked over to where her finger pointed and sat next to a red headed girl and a dark haired boy. "Hi, my names Willow and this is Xander."  
  
Buffy gave her a polite smile. "Hey."  
  
"So you came from L.A huh? Was it nice there?" Willow asked.  
  
"Better then here. No offense or anything." Buffy said and started to play with her pencil.  
  
"What's it like?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well.Total opposite of here I guess you could say." She said. Ms Calendar walked over to the desk. "I understand you are new Buffy and it's nice that you're meeting people but you do need to pay attention during class."  
  
"Sorry Ms Calendar." Willow said and with a nod Ms Calendar walked back to the front of the room and began her lesson. Buffy nudged Willow in the side and whispered. "Who was that Angel dude?"  
  
"Him?" Willow asked, pointing to a handsome black haired boy. He was dressed in black and Buffy thought he was quite sexy.  
  
"Ya, what's his deal?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't bother Buffy, he's taken." Willow said.  
  
"Not like that no, I mean the whole cough loser cough, how lame is he?" Buffy asked and looked away when he noticed her staring at him.  
  
"He's a jerk. So is Spike and their whole gang." Buffy didn't know what she was talking about and didn't care that much. But gang? Come on that stuff's from like grade three. "Gang?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes gang. Angel, Cordy, Spike, Anya, Druscilla, Parker and Riley. They're the "Bad Asses" and the "Popular" people." Xander said, doing that thing with his fingers to hint the words.  
  
"Bad asses huh? Just what do they do?" Buffy asked, curious.  
  
"Ms Summers! Did I not just tell you to talk after class?" Ms Calendar snapped.  
  
"I don't think.you told me to pay attention but not to talk after class." Buffy said with a pinch of attitude.  
  
"Would you like to join Mr. Mc Neil down in the office?" She asked.  
  
"Not particularly." Buffy said and turned back to her binder. Ms Calendar went back to her lesson plan and Buffy managed to stay quiet for the rest of the class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The lunch bell rang and Buffy went out to the school grounds to just sit. She never brought her lunch to school and didn't have any money to buy something. She noticed the "Gang" sitting at a table eating their lunch. Cordy was on Angel's lap feeding him food and Buffy felt like barfing. "Hey!" Buffy turned her head to see a bouncing Willow coming in her direction. "Hello."  
  
"Where's your lunch?" Willow asked looking at Buffy's empty hands.  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Want some of mine?" Willow asked.  
  
"No thanks. Where's Xander?" Buffy asked, looking around.  
  
"Oh he had to go to the library and study for his physics test." Buffy looked to the table that Angel and his friends were sitting at. When she looked they all started to laugh. It made Buffy angry. Willow noticed and looked to where Buffy's eyes were glued. "Ignore them Buffy."  
  
"Alright, but three strikes and they're all going to be out." Buffy said. The bell rang and the two headed to class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was sitting on her bed, listening to music and reading a magazine when her mother walked in. "Hello Buffy. Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Buffy said and her mother sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"How was your first day at your new school? Meet anyone?" She asked.  
  
"Actually ya, Xander and Willow. They're really cool." Buffy answered.  
  
"Well that's wonderful." Joyce said.  
  
"Ya, Willow is going to call me later and we're gonna go to the Bronze." Buffy explained.  
  
"Bronze? Is that some sort of club?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yes but it's a good club. Full of young people and you get a nice little stamp that says you cant drink. Of course I wash it off in the bathroom and use my breasts to bribe the bartender into giving me a beer." Buffy joked.  
  
"That's not funny Buffy." Joyce said and touched her daughter's knee before standing. "I think I'm going to turn in early." She said.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat." Buffy said and returned to her magazine.  
  
"Good night Buffy." She said and left.  
  
~*~*~*~Just a fic that I wrote a while ago and thought to put it up. Its shortbut for now that's all I'm putting cause if I get a lot of reviews saying that you don't like it, I wont put it up here~*~*~*~ 


	2. Torture

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Hey! My bad, haven't updated in a while . . . a long while. Well, I am now, so yay? Ha, right. Anyways, please read and review! I'm begging! Oh, and, do you want this to be B/A or B/S? Tell me in a review. I'm thinking I might make it B/A, but if you people want B/S! Then, tell me!  
  
~*~  
  
School days always seemed long before lunch. The time just didn't seem to pass quick enough. But then, after lunch it was like, it was almost like they weren't even there for the whole day. Y'know? Well, that's what Buffy knows. And right now, it was only ten minutes into first period of the day. Every five seconds seemed like five hours, but when you checked your watch, not even five seconds had passed. It was torture. The only simple answer, torture.  
  
Buffy kept trying to think back to the night before, at the Bronze, to remember something interesting to keep her awake. Anything. But, nothing came to mind. Lifting her head, she glanced around the classroom, seeing her fellow pupils paying close attention to the board. God, what was up with this school? Turning her attention to the window beside her, she caught a glimpse of something unexpected, something unusually not right to her. There, underneath the willow tree, sat Angel, reading something. Buffy couldn't make out what the title was exactly, so that kind of made it seem not so unusual. It was probably some book called, "101 ways to get in a private school girl's pants . . .or skirt". Not like they needed to actually write a book for that, it should be quite simple with some of the sluts she'd seen.  
  
"Ms. Summers, would you care to answer that one?"  
  
The teacher, Mr. Whitmore's voice brought her back to reality. All eyes were on her as if he had asked her to do something. He probably had, but god, Buffy couldn't even remember what class this was, let alone what they were supposed to be learning.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please, pay attention."  
  
Buffy just glared at him, before turning her gaze back to the willow tree. He was gone. Not a trace of Angel there, it was as if she had been dreaming it, hallucinating. 'Why would Angel be reading anyway? I mean, he certainly wouldn't read during school time when anyone could see him. No, I must have been seeing things.' Buffy thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, this new chick, Buffy Summers, what do you think of her?" Angel asked his friends as they sat underneath that same willow tree Buffy had seen him under.  
  
"One word. Hot." Parker said.  
  
"Another word. Mine." Angel replied.  
  
"She didn't seem to take a liking to you too well mate." Spike said, joining in.  
  
"Why would you want her anyway? She's a loser. I mean, look at those freaks she hangs out with." Cordelia said, eyeing Buffy, Willow and Xander laughing and hitting each other.  
  
On the inside though, Cordelia only wished that someday, she'd have true friends like that. Those three had only just met the other day and now it was as if they had been friends for life. It wasn't like she could say her present friends were all bad, they were great, really, she just . . . Well, she just wanted someone to like her for her. Not her money. Or her looks.  
  
"Oh, but she will like me. Sure, she seems to be the innocent . . . Well, actually she doesn't. But, you get what I mean. She's probably just to scared it will ruin her rep if she says she likes me."  
  
"No, you aren't conceited at all." Anya said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! That was rude. Don't be rude to my precious Angel." Druscilla snapped.  
  
"Okay . . . Any other psycho people want to share their opinion?" Anya asked.  
  
"Ahn, leave Dru alone." Spike said.  
  
He expected Druscilla to instantly love him; he was the one who stood up for her. But no, she just runs to Angel's arms. 'That stupid bloke, what does she see in him? He doesn't even bloody like her. He's all head over heels for that Goldilocks.' Spike thought.  
  
"Check you guys later, I got to run." Angel said, standing.  
  
"Where to?" Riley asked, taking a bite of his ham sandwich.  
  
"Uh, I got some errands to run for my mother before my sister gets home. Bye." Angel said and took off without further explanation.  
  
"That was weird." Riley said.  
  
"That was Angel." Spike said.  
  
~ Yeah, CRAPPY! ~ 


	3. This Is My Isle

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Well, I'm going to make this B/S. That okay with you guys?  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked down the isle of the grocery store. Her mother had sent her to get a few things for dinner tonight; apparently they were having some important company. Buffy, of course had opposed to going and said she had loads of homework. But, Joyce wouldn't hear of it, she needed her daughter at the dinner to show that she was a real family person. Maybe those weren't her exact words, but Buffy knew that's what she meant. Buffy didn't even know who these important people were, something like Hampton. Hampton, doesn't that sound rich and snobby?  
  
She scanned over the list her mother had given her. Some of these food products she hadn't even heard of before, how was she supposed to find them? Ugh, this was harder then she thought. So many isles, so little time.  
  
All of a sudden, chills shot up her back. She spun around to see the boy from earlier, Angel. The mystery reader. 'What is he doing here?' Buffy thought. 'Hmm, could he be doing the same thing as you dumbass?'  
  
"Angel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I was looking for groceries, hence the name, 'grocery store'."  
  
"Oh, well I knew that. But, why are you doing it in my isle?"  
  
"I wasn't aware you owned this isle."  
  
"I do! So, you have to go away."  
  
Angel laughed. "I'll go away, if you say you'll go out with me."  
  
"You're joking right? You can have this isle now, I'm done."  
  
Buffy started to walk off, but felt Angel's hand on her shoulder. She turned around, sighing. He wasn't going to give in, was he? Oh well, neither was she.  
  
"C'mon Buffy, I promise you a great time." Angel said and winked.  
  
"Um, I think I'll pass. Now, if you'd let go of my arm, I'll be leaving."  
  
Buffy looked down at his grip on her and it loosened. Feeling like she won their little war, Buffy strode off down the isle to find the rest of the things on the list. Angel stood there for a minute, before shaking it off and walking in the other direction.  
  
~ Ah, short chappy, but another is going to be up super soon. As in, another few minutes or so, just thought I'd make them short. Don't ask. Or do. Whatever you prefer. Bye now ~ 


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
~*~  
  
The dining room table was set for five people. Joyce had told Buffy to get the company plates from the basement, ones that by now, were full of dust. They hadn't had any real company in a long, long time. Her mother hadn't said anymore about the "Hamptons" and Buffy wasn't too interested, she just wanted to know who she was going to be spending countless hours with.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy did you finish setting the table?" Joyce asked, walking in from the kitchen. "Oh good."  
  
"Mom, why are there five plates? If its just me, you and then . . . Well, you made it sound like they were older people, you know?"  
  
"Right, well, they aren't too old Buffy, maybe just a little older then myself. The fifth person is there son, I believe his name is William."  
  
"William? How rich are these people?" Buffy asked.  
  
The doorbell rang and Joyce ran to get it. Buffy straightened out her short, black dress and slowly, less enthusiastically followed her mother. When she reached the door, the couple was just filing inside. The woman wore a big fur coat that covered her whole body, seeming to trap it inside. Wavy, blonde hair slightly touched the tip of her shoulders and her green eyes seemed to be full of emptiness. Close behind, an older man, wearing nothing more then a nice button up shirt and pair of slacks. He had a darker colour hair; so brown it almost appeared to be black.  
  
"Joyce, so nice to see you." The man said. "William is coming, he's just on the phone in the car."  
  
"That's alright. Buffy, this is Mr. And Mrs. Hampton. Mr. Hampton is the new owner of the gallery." Joyce said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Buffy." Mr. Hampton said. "And please Joyce, call me Ethan."  
  
Mr. Hampton walked a few steps outside and yelled something to his son. Coming back inside, he smiled crookedly at Joyce and then to his wife.  
  
"Buffy, why don't you take Mrs. Hampton's coat?" Joyce asked.  
  
"I'm not touching that. Its some dead animal." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, take the nice woman's coat."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and snatched the fur coat from the lady's delicate hands. In a way, she was thankful that Joyce had forced her to take the coat, it let her get away from them for a few, but precious minutes. Taking her time, Buffy slowly opened the closet door and watched as her mother hurried the couple into the kitchen. Sighing, she closed the closet door and begun the walk back to the kitchen. She was by the door, when all of a sudden it slammed open, causing her to jump back. A blonde haired boy, one she recognized all to well came stumbling in. He looked as if he'd just crawled out of bed. 'Probably someone else's.' Buffy thought.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I live here. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was forced to come here for some bleeding diner."  
  
"Well, it's going to be good food. Not bleeding food. My mom is a good cook. Most of the time." Buffy said.  
  
"Whatever you say pet."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Don't call you what pet?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry pet, don't want to."  
  
Buffy looked at him before walking off in silence. This was going to be one long night.  
  
~ Okay, I know Ethan's last name is Rayne and all that. But I wasn't sure who I was going to make the dad and now I know ~ 


	5. Our Little Secret

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Okay, my Word is being a loser, so, I had to use this stupid program. I'm aware that the format is probably messed, but please can you please just gather up all your strength and read it like this until I get it uploaded better? I love you if you do!  
  
~*~ Buffy sat at the table, her arms folded across her chest, and unhappy frown painted on her face. This night, couldn't possibly get any worse. Not only was she eating dinner with a snobby rich woman and a man that kept hitting on her mom, no, Spike had to be there son. So, now, she sat, across from Spike, noting his blue eyes on her and his trademark smirk.  
  
"Buffy, how was your day in school? I hear you and William both go to Sunnydale High." Joyce said, trying to get a conversation going. "School was fine mom, thanks for asking. As for "William" and me going to school together, all I can say is, he is a definete breath of stinky air." Buffy said. "Buffy! Don't talk about Mr. Hampton's son like that." "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Hampton. I was awfully rude. How could I ever make it up to you?" Buffy said in a sarcastic, sweet tone. Spike chuckled at her sarcasm and the fact that his parents thought she was actually being serious. His father never was one for humour and his mother, well, he'd never seen her laugh in. . . Well, never come to think of it. "If you'd excuse us for just one minute." Joyce said, pushing her chair back and standing. Buffy followed her, still feeling Spike's gaze set on her. She walked into the kitchen and was shocked when her mother yelled at her in such and angry, yet silent voice. "I've worked very hard to get to where I'm at. Having the Hampton's over for dinner is an extreme honor and Buffy if you can't understand that, then I'm afraid you'll just have to be grounded for a few weeks. When we go back in there, I want not one single smart ass comment or no Bronze, no Willow and no boys." Jocye said. "Chill out. Alright, I'll "simmer down"." Buffy said, then realized that had been a "smart ass comment". "Sorry. Habit." ~*~ The clang of dishes could be heard from the kitchen as Joyce, Spike, Ethan and Darla all sat in the living room. Joyce had made Buffy do the dishes, and after her lame excuse of "but mom, I have to go study for my English test tomorrow. Do you want me to fail?" didn't work, Buffy found herself standing in front of the sink, soap bubbles everywhere. "Need some help luv?" She heard the British accent ask from behind her. Knowing, without even turning around, that it was Spike, Buffy answered a simple. "I'm fine, thanks." "Sure bout that? Cause, you look like you could use a hand. Wouldn't want you to fail that English test that we don't have tomorrow." "How did you. . ." "I'm in the same class. Now, do you want my bloody help or not?" Spike asked, walking towards her. "Cause personally, I don't want to listen to another word out of that stupid bloke's British mouth." "You're one to talk." Buffy sighed. "Grab a cloth." "Thanks. Owe you one." Spike said, taking a cloth from the drawer Buffy had guided him to. "You, can dry." Buffy said, turning around, only to send bubbles flying over Spike's face. "Oops, my bad." "Yeah, your bad." Spike said, blowing the bubbles off his nose. "This, is my bad." Spike reached into the sink and grabbed a whole fistfull of bubbles. He placed his hand upon Buffy's face, causing the bubbles to cover all that was once visible to the eye. "Spike!" She cried, laughing. "Hey, you got me first." Buffy put both her hands into the sink and scooped out some more bubbles. Instead of going for his face though, she aimed that at his shirt and soon, when the bubbles had gone, it was just one wet shirt. "That was my favourite shirt!" "Well, you asked for it." Buffy said, a smile on her face. "You mean like you asked for this?" Spike asked, doing the same thing to her, except because her dress cut low, it mostly soaked her skin. "That was my best dress you idiot!" Buffy yelled, sad, but yet laughing uncontrollably. "What's going on in there?" Ethan's voice called from the living room. "Nothing! Go back to your "grown-up" talk!" Buffy yelled back. "Grown-up talk." Spike laughed. "Right." "Yeah, well. . ." Buffy said, pausing for a minute. "Um, I'm going to change, do you want one of my dad's old shirts? He left a few before he well, left us." "Sure pet, thanks." Spike followed her up the stairs, both drenched in the water from the bubbles. The house wasn't anything like his, not near as big, but it had that feeling about it, the feeling that his longed for, home. Turning into a room, he looked around himself. It was small, but Buffy didn't seem to mind. Inside, it was filled with many things that seemed to have been collected over time. Spike had none of those things, nothing that had any true meaning to it. "Here." Buffy said, tossing him a shirt she had pulled from the closet. For herself, she grabbed any normal pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Wasn't much to get dressed up for, the dinner was almost over and she knew that Ethan was paying zero attention to her. It was all on her mother. Not that she minded too much, not like she wanted some fifty-year-old man's eyes on her 24/7. "Does it. . ." Buffy asked, turning around just in time to see Spike's bare chest. Shaking it off, she continued. "Fit? Does it fit?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see eh?" "Shut up. I just, I just lost my concentration for a minute. And no, it did not go to you. It was. . .Well, the shirt. It reminded me of my dad." "Nice save. You know, if you want a closer look. . ."  
  
"What is with you guys? First Angel, now you. Who next, Riley? Or maybe Parker?" "Angel? You mean he. . . Bloody hell. You have no idea what you're in for." Spike said. "Care to inform me?" "Well, the other day, we were all sitting around the tree. . ." FLASHBACK "So, this new chick, Buffy Summers, what do you think of her?" Angel asked his friends as they sat underneath that same willow tree Buffy had seen him under.  
  
"One word. Hot." Parker said.  
  
"Another word. Mine." Angel replied.  
  
"She didn't seem to take a liking to you too well mate." Spike said, joining in.  
  
"Why would you want her anyway? She's a loser. I mean, look at those freaks she hangs out with." Cordelia said, eyeing Buffy, Willow and Xander laughing and hitting each other.  
  
"Oh, but she will like me. Sure, she seems to be the innocent . . . Well, actually she doesn't. But, you get what I mean. She's probably just to scared it will ruin her rep if she says she likes me."  
  
"No, you aren't conceited at all." Anya said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! That was rude. Don't be rude to my precious Angel." Druscilla snapped.  
  
"Okay . . . Any other psycho people want to share their opinion?" Anya asked.  
  
"Ahn, leave Dru alone." Spike said.  
  
He expected Druscilla to instantly love him; he was the one who stood up for her. But no, she just runs to Angel's arms. 'That stupid bloke, what does she see in him? He doesn't even bloody like her. He's all head over heels for that Goldilocks.' Spike thought.  
  
"Check you guys later, I got to run." Angel said, standing.  
  
"Where to?" Riley asked, taking a bite of his ham sandwich.  
  
"Uh, I got some errands to run for my mother before my sister gets home. Bye." Angel said and took off without further explanation.  
  
"That was weird." Riley said.  
  
"That was Angel." Spike said. FLASHBACK Spike finished telling Buffy the story, and she wasn't too shocked. He might have left out the part where it stung like a knife piercing through his heart when Druscilla ran into Angel's arm. But, right now, it was as if that wound had healed. Sure, he still loved Druscilla, always would, but something about Buffy intrigued him. "Sounds like the normal creep Angel is." Buffy said, walking out of her bathroom in her dry clothes. "Yeah, I don't see why all the girls love him, he treats them like crap." "Oh and you're just the king of nice." Buffy snapped. "You bloody don't know me!" His words caused Buffy to be breathless. What the hell was that? "Sorry, I didn't know it would affect you like that. . ." "It's not. . . It's just. . . Never mind." "Neverminding." Buffy said, sitting next to him on the bed. "How much longer do you think they'll be?" "Long." "Want to just chill here then? You know, till it's safe." 'Hello? Buffy, you in there?' She thought. 'What the hell are you doing? You do not invite Spike to stay in your bedroom with you. . . Alone. Idiot.' "Sure pet." "Can I ask you something?" Spike nodded so she went on. "You don't. . . Well you don't seem to be like Angel, at all. . . I just. . . Why do you hand arond with such jackasses when really you seem kind of. . . Nice." "Take that back!" "Why? It's the truth. You are nice William Hampton. You. Are. Nice." She said, standing, teasing him. "I'm not nice! I'm a bad, rude man." "Man? Ha, barely." Buffy joked. She laughed when he stood up and walked over to her. What she found so funny, she didn't know, and neither did he. But, this laughter seemed to be making her weak, so, he decided to cause some more of it. Reaching his hands out to her sides, he began to tickle her gently. Her laughter grew, and grew until tears were running down her face. He kept tickling her and she kept laughing, they were having fun. Two enemies, were having fun in a none violent way. It was all interrupted though, by the screaming of her mother to keep it down. The two pulled apart, no longer laughing, but each still with a smile on their face. "What was that?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, I was having fun. With you." "Me too pet. Me too." Buffy turned her head to the right, locking her green eyes with his blue. They sat their, smiles fading, but the smiles remained inside somewhere. The gaze grew more serious, more intense and Buffy closed her eyes as Spike's head grew nearer to hers. His stayed open though, admiring her beautiful features, then, they kissed. Fireworks went off in Buffy's head and her body ached for more of him. She placed her delicate hand on his high cheekbone and his felt its way to her small waist, pulling her closer into him. "Buffy. . ." He moaned as he planted kisses along her neck. "Spike, this feels. . . Should we be doing this? What will people think?" Buffy asked, smelling the scent of his shampoo. "Who cares Buffy, it's just me and you right now. That's all that matters. All that should." "You're right." Buffy said, but paused. "I don't want to. . . Do. . . It, you know?" "I understand luv, wouldn't want to push you." Buffy smiled and the two set of lips joined in yet another passionate kiss. ~*~ Meanwhile, Angel and the rest of the "gang" sat around the Bronze, waiting for Spike to show. They knew he had to go to that stupid dinner party, but he had called just before, saying he'd be there no later then eleven. Angel checked his watch, twelve forty five. "Why are we sitting around waiting for him? He's never going to show." Angel said. "Yeah, why don't we just go on without him. If he cared so much, he'd have showed up already." Parker stated. "What are we doing again?" Anya asked. "We're playing a little prank on the loser's house, what's her name. . . Fern, no, wait I know this, Spruce. . . That's not it." Cordelia went on. "Her name's Willow, Cordelia, Willow." Riley said, interrupting her rambling. "Right, her. I knew it was some kind of tree. See, I was close!" "So, we going without him?" Parker asked. "Yeah, it's his lose." Angel said. ~*~ Spike fixed the buttons on the shirt Buffy had let him borrow. After she had brutely attacked it, it looked as if it needed to be ironed desperately, he even noted a few holes torn. Buffy stood from the bed, putting on her tank top that Spike had previously wripped off of her. It hadn't left her totally shirtless though, she still wore her blue bra underneath it. "What do we do now?" Buffy asked, walking over to him. "Best bet would be to keep this secret. No one needs to know what goes on outside of school, it's none of their bloody business." Spike said and hesitated. "I want to do this again Buffy. Not just the kissing, like a date." "Yeah, except, where would we go? I mean, you're so concerened about being seen with a "loser" and well, I don't really want Willow and Xander to think I betrayed them. I just met them." Buffy said. "I know this place. It's a. . . Um, well it's a place not too far from here. No one goes there much anymore, cept for a few lone blokes." Spike said. "Could take you there, have some secretive fun." "I'd like that." "We should get back down before they think something's happened to us." "Cause they'd really notice if we disappeared off the face of the earth." Buffy said, walking out the door. "Got to agree with you there luv."  
  
~ Well, this is a longer chapter, hope you liked it. I didn't do it in word, so sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I know, the format is messed up, but please, can you please deal with it? Heh, I know that's probably a lot to ask, but I'd really appreciate it! Thanks, so review. Oh, and did you think I rushed the spuffyness? ~ 


	6. Me, Spike, sex?

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Hey, thanks for the suggestions Spikes Angel, as I here you're a great helper to EmilyTheStrange1, well, at least I think that's you. Anyways, I'll take those into consideration and stuff.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked down the hall of Sunnydale High, Willow and Xander close by her side, although trailing back a bit, whispering. Buffy wondered what they were talking about; it was so low she could barely make anything out. 'Bad Buffy, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on your friends,' Buffy thought. 'Oh, god, cant they whisper a bit louder?'  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked from behind her.  
  
"Yeah? Got something to finally share with me?" She asked, a bit too excited.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering what class you had next . . ." Willow said.  
  
"Oh. Right, I knew that. Uh, I think I have English, why? What do you have?"  
  
"Me and Xand have math."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll see you guys later then." Buffy said, stopping.  
  
"Yeah, hey, why don't we go to the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sounds great. Will, I'll call you later!"  
  
"Alright, bye." Willow said and gave Buffy a slight wave before her and Xander walked away.  
  
Buffy continued walking to class when she heard someone calling her name. Knowing right off it wasn't her friends, or Spike for that matter, she was disappointed, even more so when she found out who it was.  
  
"Angel. What now?"  
  
"Nice to see you too." Angel said.  
  
"Look, just get over yourself okay? I'm not going out with you."  
  
"Why not? I could have any damn girl in this school. You'd be lucky to go out with me."  
  
"Oh gee, that changes my answer drastically." Buffy said, being sarcastic.  
  
"I promise, one night, it'll be fun."  
  
"Its not that I don't want to . . . Actually, it is . . . But besides that, I'm already involved with someone and unlike you, I only like to have one boyfriend at a time. Bye now." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
She heard Angel mutter something under his breath as she walked off, but paid no attention to it. What bugged her was that she said she was "involved" with someone. When she said that, was she talking about Spike, or just making it up? She didn't know and that made her angry. Was she involved with Spike, or was it all a fling that meant nothing?  
  
~*~  
  
"Class, today we will be doing a group assignment. Amongst yourselves you will discuss and answer the question that will be assigned to you from the previous readings. Unlike other times, I have decided to make the groups up, seeing as how other group projects turned out, well, not so good." The teacher, Mrs. Walker exclaimed. "Get into your groups as I call your names. First group will be Nicole Laval, Angel O'Connor, Harmony Kendall and Riley Finn. Second group is William Hampton, Mitchell Brown, Buffy Summers and Kendra Macintyre. Third group . . ."  
  
After the teacher finished listing off the groups, they all situated their seats so that the whole group sat together. Buffy and Spike sat across from one another, and Buffy felt him rubbing his foot against hers. She smiled at him before concentrating on what they had to do.  
  
"Okay, so we have to list and explain why we listed what kind of things teens deal with in their lives?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Seems like." Mitchell said.  
  
"Okay, so one could be pressure into having sex. Oh, that's mine!" Buffy said.  
  
"Drugs." Kendra said. "I'll do that."  
  
"What about you Spike?" Buffy asked. "You could do . . . Alcohol."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Fine be all none talky boy. Mitch, what you going to do?"  
  
"Eating disorders."  
  
"Yay, so we're all done right? I mean no more work?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Says here we have to come up with a skit for at least two." Kendra pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Darn." Buffy said. "That means more work."  
  
"Its quite simple really. For yours, Buffy, you and Spike could act like Spike is trying to pressure you into having sex." Mitchell said. "Then for Kendra's I could be pressuring her into using drugs."  
  
"Wait, be kind rewind. Me, Spike, sex?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Not actually doing it in front of the class though, but Spike could be trying to get you to."  
  
"Um, problem. I hate him." Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks pet." Spike said, finding himself to be hurt by her words. "Then why don't you and Mitch here do it?"  
  
"That's not . . . Fine, Spike I'll do it with you."  
  
"Are you all set?" Mrs. Walker asked, coming over to the four.  
  
"Yeah, can we go first, get it over with?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Yep, you should go out in the hall first, maybe go over the skits." She suggested.  
  
"Alright, we will."  
  
The group stood up and walked out into the hallway of the school. They shut the door behind them before beginning to talk.  
  
"So, why don't you and Spike do yours while me and Kendra do ours?" Mitchell asked.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said quietly.  
  
Kendra and Mitchell walked further off down the hall, leaving Buffy and Spike standing in an odd silence. Neither wanted to be first to make the move. Buffy was scared to do this in front of everyone. Their lust for each other was so strong, what if she just let go?  
  
"So, how we going to do this?" Spike asked.  
  
"I . . . I don't know."  
  
"That's helpful."  
  
"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas, do you?" Buffy asked. "I guess we just . . . Kiss."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard. Got some practice the other night."  
  
"I don't think I can do this. I mean in front of the whole class, what if I cant . . ."  
  
"Stop?" Spike asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can't say I will be. But, we got to try, don't want to fail now do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You guys done?" Kendra asked, her and Mitchell approaching them.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess we could just, go with it." Buffy said.  
  
"Great, lets just pray we don't fail this. The way Mitch acts . . . Well lets just say you two better be pretty good at acting."  
  
"It wont be acting." Buffy muttered under her breath as they walked into the classroom.  
  
~ Hmm, how will the play go? I wonder . . . Anyways, yeah, I just felt like stopping it. So I did. And yes, this is my update. Please review. As far as the whole school project goes, its somewhat like one I had to do ~ 


	7. Bring It

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Awe, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so nice. And please review some more!  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked into the classroom last and her stomach was in knots. The whole class was staring at them, all thirty-two faces plus the teacher's. But that's not what scared her. Buffy knew as soon as Spike's lips met hers that they would all disappear. The two would go off into their own world. And that's what scared her. What if she couldn't snap back into reality? What if they stayed in their world too long?  
  
"Okay, this group has volunteered to go first," Mrs. Walker said, sitting down at her desk. "Now, I expect you to all listen very carefully and give them your full attention."  
  
Mitchell walked forward, holding a piece of paper and began to speak, "Hello, my name is Mitchell and this is Buffy, Kendra and Spike. Our task was to give four examples of things teens deal with in their daily lives, explain them and make up a skit to two of them. I picked eating disorders. The media gives young girls, and guys, images that they should look like. Some girls aren't happy with being them, and feel that they need to portray that exact image to be accepted and liked, not understanding the dangers that come with their choice."  
  
"I chose drugs, because every day, teens are pressured into doing drugs by their peers. They get the impression that if they don't do them, that they wont be cool and accepted," Kendra said.  
  
"Um, I did pressure to have sex. Cause, guys often pressure girls into having sex because they're horny, sick little bastards," Buffy said and added in a small smile at the end.  
  
"That was, well said Buffy," Mrs. Walker said, looking up. "William, what about you?"  
  
"Something bout alcohol. 'S good drink, should all try it sometime."  
  
Buffy looked at him as the class laughed a little at his comments. The teacher however didn't find it funny and immediately tried to shush them. Mitchell swallowed and started to talk again, "We practiced two plays out in the hall. What one do you guys want to do first?"  
  
"You can, um, go ahead," Buffy said.  
  
"C'mon pet, 's not that bad. We just go up, act like we're going to shag, then leave."  
  
"Spike, I can't do this."  
  
"Of course you can Buffy," Kendra said. "Try."  
  
"Fine," Buffy said.  
  
Kendra and Mitchell walked over to the side a bit, to let Buffy and Spike have the front of the classroom. The two stood uncomfortably, Buffy shifting from one foot to the other. Spike looked from Buffy to the class, then back at her and made his move.  
  
It took Buffy by shock when Spike grabbed her around the waist, turning her to face him and then devouring her lips. She kissed back though, trying to fight temptation, but it was no use. She could feel herself giving in to him, the passion taking over. Her brain was telling her to stop this, that people were staring, but her body said, fuck it.  
  
"Guys? Guys I think that's enough," Kendra said, tapping Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Buffy pulled out of Spike's arms and straightened her shirt. She once again shifted from foot to foot, not lifting her eyes. God, she'd fucked up bad. If news got around, Willow and Xander would hate her.  
  
"That was very, well, believable," Mrs. Walker said.  
  
~*~  
  
English class finally ended after many more long, boring presentations. Buffy wouldn't look at Spike the whole time, afraid of what his eyes held. Pain, anger, embarrassment . . . She could go on forever.  
  
Walking out of the room, she ran into Willow carrying her lunch in a brown paper bag. 'Shit, I knew if forgot something,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Hey Buffy, how was class?"  
  
"It was the usual. Boring. How about yours and Xands? Hey, where is he?" Buffy asked, looking around.  
  
"Good question. You know I was wondering the same thing," Willow said, staring at her feet.  
  
"Wills, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, nothings up. Just wondering where my good old pal . . ."  
  
"Give it up, no offense, but you suck at lying," Buffy said.  
  
"I shouldn't . . ."  
  
"Will, tell me."  
  
"Okay, but promise you wont do anything?" Willow asked.  
  
"I wont," Buffy said. 'Unless I have to.'  
  
"Well, Angel and his friends, they . . . They kind of ruined my house the other night. And well Xander went to stand up for me," Willow said. "But, he's going to die isn't he?"  
  
"No, he's not. Because I'm going to go kick each and every one of their skanky hoe asses. No one messes with my Willow (Yes I know, that's Xander's quote, but I'm using it for Buffy)."  
  
~*~  
  
"What did Willow ever do to you?"  
  
Xander walked over to where Angel, Cordelia, Anya, Druscilla, Parker, Riley and Spike sat. They were laughing, no doubt about the fun they had destroying Willow's house. He couldn't let them just get an out of jail free card. He had to do something about it. He had to stand up for, not only Willow, but himself and anyone else who they ever tortured.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel asked, looking up from his lunch.  
  
"You're joking right? I'm talking about what you did to my best friend. What did she do to you Angel, any of you?" Xander asked, more anger in her voice.  
  
"Nothing," Angel said. "She was just the first person that popped into my mind."  
  
"You shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Oh yeah? And why not? What are you going to do? Beat me up? Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, Alexander Harris is going to beat me up," Angel laughed.  
  
"No he's not, but I am," Buffy said, appearing from behind Xander.  
  
"Now this is amusing. Xander was funny, but you. You're a girl. I'm not going to fight you."  
  
"Why's that? Scared?"  
  
"Ha, hardly," Angel said.  
  
"Then come on, show me what you got. Unless you don't want to. I mean, you're Angel right, angels don't fight. They're all about peace and love."  
  
"You're asking for it Buffy Summers," Angel said.  
  
"Bring it."  
  
*Bell*  
  
Willow let out a loud sigh of relief and yelled, "Oh look, bell. We should be going now, wouldn't want to be late for class."  
  
"Who cares, this is more . . ." Buffy started.  
  
"Red's right," Spike said. "Class is important. C'mon guys, lets get out a here."  
  
His friends hesitated for a minute before finally gathering up their stuff and leaving. Buffy glared at them all as they passed her, and when Spike shot her a smile, she just replied with the same stare she'd given his friends. 


	8. Phone Call

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring Ring. Ring Ring*  
  
Joyce picked up the phone that was just in her reach, "Hello."  
  
'Ello Ms. Summers, may I talk to Buffy?'  
  
"William?"  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
"Okay, hold on just one sec," Joyce said, placing the bottom part of the phone on her chest. "Buffy! Phone!"  
  
"Who is it?" Buffy asked, yelling back.  
  
"Just take it and find out!"  
  
Buffy sighed and threw the open magazine on the floor before crawling over her bed to get the phone, "Yeah?"  
  
'Buffy, can we talk?'  
  
"Sure, go ahead Spike. Talk about how you knew what they were going to do to my friend's house and didn't tell me."  
  
''S not that simple luv.'  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot how hard it was to open your mouth and let words come out. It's a struggle as I'm doing it right now."  
  
'Buffy please . . .'  
  
"Look, I thought that I saw something in you. Something good, different. But, I guess I was wrong. You were in on that just as much as those losers were and if I hadn't have been entertaining you; I'm guessing you would've done it with them."  
  
'It wasn't like that.'  
  
"Then how was it like? You're telling me you didn't know about this?"  
  
'I . . . I didn't. I swear to you.'  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
'Because, you know I wouldn't do something like that. Said yourself I was good, different.'  
  
"And I also added how I thought wrong."  
  
*Knock*  
  
Buffy's bedroom door opened and Joyce crept in. Buffy stared at her mother for a minute before placing the phone on her bed.  
  
"Buffy, I need you to help me with something downstairs, some boxes for the gallery. Could you?"  
  
"Yeah mom, just a second," Buffy said, picking up the phone again. "Listen Spike I have to go."  
  
'Buffy don't hang up on me.'  
  
"My mom needs my help."  
  
'Are we still on for Friday night?'  
  
"I don't know. I think I have plans."  
  
'But you were free . . .'  
  
"Spike, my mom needs me, bye."  
  
He went to say something else, but Buffy was gone. 


	9. Lessons

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked back to the table in the Bronze, that Willow and Xander occupied. She placed a coke, sprite and root beer down on the table before taking a seat herself.  
  
"So, guys, why aren't you dancing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Have you ever seen Xander on the dance floor?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh come on, he cant be that bad."  
  
"Yes, he can."  
  
"Show me how bad you are then," Buffy said. "But, if you are horrible, I think I could give you a few lessons."  
  
Xander smiled and winked at Buffy before taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor. Willow watched them go, before looking around herself. She found that the place was pretty crowded, more then usual. She figured it was because the college kids were home for the weekend. One specific group of people caught her eye, one that was coming her way.  
  
"Willow," Cordelia said, sitting down at the table, "where's your body guard?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Cordelia," Willow said, "so go pick on someone else."  
  
"Oh, but its so fun with you," Anya said.  
  
"Just like it was fun watching your reaction when you saw the little prank we pulled on your house," Angel added.  
  
"Keep talking, I'm not listening," Willow said, turning her head.  
  
"Buffy was there," Angel said. "She watched and didn't do anything to stop us. Spike brought her. They're doing it, you know? Yeah, they've been at it for a while now."  
  
"That's a lie!" Willow yelled.  
  
"Is it? Why don't you ask her yourself? Do you honestly think she'd tell you the truth? Spike, tell her, tell her how you had Blondie screaming your name."  
  
Spike hesitated a minute, his mind wandering. He knew, that if he stood up for Buffy and said that it wasn't true, they would all suspect something, and Buffy didn't want that. So, he went with what his mind told him to do, what was rational. He lied.  
  
"Uh, yeah, quite a screamer," Spike said, keeping it short, but believable.  
  
"See, proof that Buffy doesn't like you. She's just . . ." Angel stopped when Buffy and Xander stood behind Willow, both wearing pissed off faces. "Speaking of the devil."  
  
"Leave her alone," Buffy warned.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll show you what a screamer really is. And I wont be the one screaming."  
  
"Lets just go, this was getting boring anyways," Cordelia said, standing.  
  
Buffy watched as they all left, before sitting down next to her friend. She had heard enough of what they were saying to understand what was going on in Willow's mind.  
  
"It isn't true, is it?" Willow asked.  
  
"What? No, I didn't sleep with Spike. I wouldn't betray you guys like that, you should know that."  
  
"I do. Its just, well, they're good at lying."  
  
"And that's all it was, lying. C'mon, I think its time we left."  
  
"But we just got here," Xander said.  
  
"Buffy's right," Willow said, standing.  
  
"Fine, two against one."  
  
~*~  
  
The stairs creaked as Buffy walked down from her bedroom. She had heard voices and figuring that her mother wasn't home, she had come to see who it was. To her surprise, Joyce was home, and not alone.  
  
"Buffy, I hope you don't mind, but I've made some short notice plans. We're going over to the Hamptons' for dinner, in about five minutes. Ethan here was kind enough to drive us. We were working at the Gallery, but he offered us dinner and the rest of the night off, how could I refuse?"  
  
"Two letters, N-O," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't mind Buffy, come in, please. I just have to run up and change and I'll be down in a minute. Buffy, why don't you show Ethan to the living room?" Joyce asked, starting on the stairs.  
  
"But, shouldn't I change? I mean, gosh darn my clothes aren't all proper," Buffy said, sarcastically.  
  
"I think your clothes look fine," Ethan said, his eyes wandering her body.  
  
Buffy shivered at his words and glanced up at her mother who had already vanished. 'Okay, bad enough having 'William' liking you, now you got his dad's attention,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, walking into the living room. 


	10. Choices

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews guys! I think I'm going to keep it human though, as in no vampires or slayers, that okay? Give me reviews please!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy followed her mother into the Hamptons house. The ride over seemed never ending, with the flirting of her mother and Ethan. She found it rather creepy how he had hit on her, and hoped it wouldn't happen again because then she'd have to show him a few manners. Which would probably lead to her mother being fired . . .  
  
"Buffy, William is in the study, probably lost in a book, why don't you join him till dinner is ready?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Well, you could always come with me," Ethan said and winked at her.  
  
"Um, so which way is the study?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Down the hall, last door on the left."  
  
Buffy nodded and quickly ran off down the hall that Ethan had pointed to. She slowed down as soon as the two were out of sight, not wanting to go see Spike. The things he'd said, things he hadn't said, really made her mad and upset. She didn't like being either of them; therefore Spike was now one of her enemies, all because he caused it.  
  
Noticing that she had very little hallway left, she decided to take a few deep breaths before heading into the study. Being alone with Spike was safer then being alone with Ethan, or at least that's how Buffy found it.  
  
"Spike, are you in here?" She asked, opening the door and stepping in.  
  
"Buffy? That you pet?"  
  
"Yeah, its me, unfortunately," Buffy said. "Where are you at?"  
  
Spike stepped out from behind the door, causing Buffy to jump. "Right here."  
  
"So I see," she said. "You know I didn't want to come here. My mom made me. And as far as ending up with you, that was only because I don't want to be alone with your dad who seems to like me, which is very creepy. I don't want to talk to you, or even look at you, so just, stay over there."  
  
"I take it you're mad."  
  
"And you expect me to not be?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you luv, I thought that you would want me to . . ."  
  
"To tell my friend that I was having sex with you and add in the detail of me being a screamer, which you would not know anyway? Or was it not telling me what they were going to do to Willow's? No, I'm sorry, but you thought wrong. I don't know if I can just forgive you like that. Its not something that I do easily."  
  
"I understand, but . . ." Spike said.  
  
"But what? That doesn't matter, that we can just put it behind us and have our little relationship? It doesn't work that way, at least not with me."  
  
"Fine, forget it. You know what you are? A stubborn, spoiled, immature, blonde . . . Bitch."  
  
"Oh and you, Mr. Peroxide hair, smoking, British . . . Jock are so much better."  
  
"Bossy."  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Talks too much."  
  
"Wears to much cologne."  
  
The two walked closer, closing the gap that separated them.  
  
"Beautiful body."  
  
"Sexy lips."  
  
"Longing to touch . . ."  
  
"Wanting to kiss . . ."  
  
Now, only a breath apart, the two blondes stood, gazing into each other's eyes. Spike felt his arms wrapping around Buffy's waist and her body moved closer into his. Stretching her arms out to wrap around his neck, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with all the energy she had. A mixture of anger and love caused the two to go crazy, wanting more of each other, wanting to be closer.  
  
His hands traveled up her shirt as his lips planted kisses along her neck, "Buffy, I want you so bad . . ."  
  
"Mmm, want you Spike . . ." Buffy moaned.  
  
~ I need help. Do you want them to sleep together or should they wait? It's your guys' choice, so . . . choose. If I don't get at least five reviews in the next couple days, no more chapters. So, if you like this, better review ~ 


	11. Innocent One

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. About Spike's reaction, yeah I do see now that he probably would've reacted more, but I was tired and so I just put up what I got out. I've decided for them to not sleep together, I now have something planned out, which is good. Thanks for the reviews people!  
  
~*~  
  
His hands traveled up her shirt as his lips planted kisses along her neck, "Buffy, I want you so bad. . ."  
  
"Mmm Spike, want you. . ." Buffy moaned.  
  
She slipped her hand up his shirt, pulling it off above his head. She stared at his chest for a minute before he snapped her out of her daze by kissing her once again. Their hands wandered freely over each other's body, taking any piece of clothing off that stood in the way of making them closer.  
  
They walked over to the desk that sat by the window and Spike helped Buffy to get on top of it. His hands slid up her short, black leather skirt and Buffy threw her head back as his lips devoured hers.  
  
All of a sudden, Spike just stopped. He removed his hands from her body and backed away a few steps. Buffy looked shocked, then fixed herself and jumped off the desk.  
  
"I didn't. . ." Spike said. "It just didn't seem. . . Like it was time."  
  
"Thanks, I think. It would've been a mistake to. . . Dinner's probably ready now, why don't we go see?"  
  
"Right behind you luv," Spike said and watched as she headed out the door.  
  
Resting on the desk, Spike let out a deep breath. Stopping wasn't easy, nor was it something he wanted to do, but it was what was right. Maybe now, Buffy would see that he isn't such a bad guy, that he doesn't just want the sex and her body, not that he's complaining if she wants to. . .  
  
His head lifted when the door to the study creaked open. His father, Ethan walked inside, closing it behind him. Ethan looked over his son before walking closer and sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Quite the picture she is," Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think you should be saying that."  
  
"Or? It is a free country son, I'm able to think or say what I want."  
  
"Not as long as I'm around when you say it. Because if I ever hear you talking about Buffy like that, I will personally see to it that you don't ever talk again," Spike said. "So, dinner time?"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Buffy was in her room, getting ready for school that day. As she sorted through her clothes for her uniform, her mind couldn't seem to get Spike out. All night Spike was on her mind. It was like a disease was infecting her body and Spike was the cure, she craved him.  
  
That night, at his house, if he hadn't have stopped, she doubted she would've found the strength to. 'He might not be as bad as you thought Buffy. If he was a true creep, like Angel, he would've taken advantage of you. No, you can't just be all fogivable Buffy, if you just, forgive him, it'll look like you're desperate for him. Okay, so maybe you are, but still, you can't do that to your friends. . .'  
  
"Buffy, are you almost ready up there? I have to leave early to the Gallery, if you want a drive, you better hurry up!" Joyce yelled.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
~*~  
  
"You don't call. Don't write," Xander said, approaching Buffy sitting by a tree.  
  
"Hey Xand, sorry about that. I was busy all weekend, I just never got the chance."  
  
"Care for some company?" He asked, sitting. "Something wrong? You seem to be. . . Well, not of the living."  
  
"I'm just tired, like I said, busy busy," Buffy said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, how was your weekend? Did you and Willow do anything special?"  
  
"Nope, just the usual hanging out in the basement watching movies that have gotten too old to be cared about anymore."  
  
"Sounds like fun, at least you two didn't have to deal with a creepy old guy hitting on you."  
  
"C'mon, that sounds like a good time. Who doesn't love a good ol' guy complimenting you on your beautiful body?"  
  
"Me," Buffy said, raising her hand.  
  
"Do you want me to leave? Cause I'm kind of getting that vibe. . ."  
  
"No, I mean unless you want to leave, you can. But, if you don't, I'm happy that you're here, really, see, happy face."  
  
"Okay, now I'm certain something is wrong. C'mon, tell Xander, you know you wanna," Xander said.  
  
"Its just. . . Well, my mom. She kind of has a boyfriend, and well, its gross. I mean, she's old."  
  
"Ah, jealous of your mother because she has a certain someone special in her life?"  
  
"I'm not jealous of her," Buffy said. "What? I'm not. I could have a boyfriend, right?"  
  
"Sure, if you stopped with the threatening and rude comments, I'm sure guys' would be lining up."  
  
"Ugh, I'm hopeless."  
  
*Bell*  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Math, say, where's my math partner?" Xander asked, standing, then stretching out his hand for Buffy.  
  
Buffy grasped it and he pulled her to her feet, "Not sure, sorry."  
  
"What about you? What interesting class might the Buffster have?"  
  
"English. As far as interesting, I give it a four."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy wallked into her English class, a smile still fresh on her face from her talk with Xander. He always made her happy when she was sad, he was a great friend. That only reminded her of how decieving she was, to go behind her friends' backs about Spike.  
  
Drifting around the classroom, she found an empty desk near the back and decided to take it before she was stuck with one in the front. She sat down just as the bell rang and casually began to play with the ends of her blonde hair as students poured in late.  
  
"Alicia Coleman. . ." Mrs. Walker said, going off listing all the names.  
  
Buffy had zoned out, she searched the classroom for the familiar blonde, hoping to meet his blue eyes, but he was not anywhere in sight. 'Oh no, what if he's hurt? No, he's probably just skipping. Yeah, Spike skips all the time. . . Right?'  
  
". . . Buffy, Buffy?" Mrs. Walker's voice knocked her out of her world. "Are you with us?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, sorry, yeah, present," Buffy said, biting at her nails.  
  
"Now that Buffy has decided to join us in the land of the living, is William the only one not here?"  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom, please?" Buffy asked, raising her hand.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
~*~  
  
*Flush*  
  
Buffy walked out of the bathroom stall, closing the door behind her. She washed her hands in the sink, before stopping to take a look at herself.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Ms. Summers," Cordelia said, appearing in the room, Anya behind her.  
  
"Hi to you too," Buffy said.  
  
"Wondering where Spike is, aren't you?"  
  
"No. . . I don't usually wake up and wonder that," Buffy said.  
  
"You can fool your friends Buffy, but that just means they're blind. You like him, admit it. Too bad for you, someone else likes him as well, in fact, I believe she's with him right now. . . Funny, how he ditches school to be with her, but for you, he only puts down. Quite the relationship you two got going, don't you think? A rude comment here, another there, how fun. I'm guessing, that you didn't give it to him, am I right?"  
  
"First time for everything."  
  
She laughed, "You don't know Spike very well, do you?"  
  
"No, its never really ended up on my agenda, getting to know him."  
  
"Let me tell you something about him then. Spike is a cheater, a lier, a creep. He's probably just using you for some bet that he wants so badly to win. He doesn't like losing. Just remember, its always the innocent one. "  
  
Buffy glared at her as the two brunettes shared smirks. Her words seemed believable, enough to make Buffy actually listen, and not just block Cordelia's normal rambling out. But, it can't be true, could it?  
  
Cordelia obviously didn't want to stick around to wait for Buffy to reply with something, maybe a hit, so she turned around, Anya by her side and walked past Buffy, making sure to brush her shoulder.  
  
"See you around. . ." Anya chimed as the two disappeared. 


	12. Never That Simple

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon. (And there's a little part in there from Entropy, which I don't own. Just to say)  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind wandered about Spike, about what Cordelia had said. She knew OF this Druscilla, but hadn't heard much. Was it true that Spike wanted her and not Buffy? Or was Cordelia just being Cordelia and trying to make her feel stupid.  
  
What sounded like a rock tapping the window, knocked Buffy out of her daze. She waited a minute, before deciding to stand up and check it out. Looking out her window, she saw Spike standing below her, another rock in hand. He looked up, only to meet her gaze and the two were lost.  
  
Shaking it off, Buffy ran to her bedroom door and silently crept down the stairs, careful not to wake her mother. It was past midnight, far past and as much as Buffy disliked her mother lately, she knew that she needed her rest.  
  
Opening in the door, Buffy stepped outside to see Spike, standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" She asked coldly, walking forward a bit.  
  
"Came to see you pet," he said.  
  
"Well duh. But, why?"  
  
"We need to talk . . ."  
  
"No we don't. Spike, you and me, it wouldn't work, you know that as well as I do. We were just . . . Lost in the moment."  
  
"A moment lasts a second, minute, day even, but not this long. You know that too. We can make it work, if we really want to, we can."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"What?" Spike asked, already knowing but still wanting to hear.  
  
"I don't want to make it work. I don't want us to work. I used you Spike. You were just there when I needed someone. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Not like you care too much for me either, so drop the act, because maybe you think I'm blind, but I can see."  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about Druscilla," Buffy said.  
  
"Bu-Wha-How . . ."  
  
"Does it really matter? You may think there's something, but there isn't. Spike, we're over. If there ever was an us, its no more."  
  
Spike was silent; he didn't know what to say. Buffy could tell that she wasn't going to get a response out of him anytime soon, so she turned around, back facing him.  
  
"The way I feel . . .about you . . .it's different. And no matter how hard you try to convince yourself it isn't, it's real."  
  
"I think it is," she says, turning, "for you."  
  
Spike looked hurt, but hid it until she turned once more and disappeared into the house. Walking away, he slammed his fist into the big tree in the front yard, bringing blood to his hand, but he didn't notice, he didn't care.  
  
Buffy closed the door quietly behind her. Sliding down it, she sat on the floor, staring once again up at the ceiling. Spike was right, the feelings were real, but when Buffy was involved, it wasn't that simple. 


	13. Fighter

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked down the hall of Sunnydale High. She hadn't seen Willow or Xander yet this morning, but had a class with both of them after lunch, surprisingly enough, she dreaded it. Today she had hoped to be left alone, from everyone. She didn't want to talk at all; she just wanted to stay silent, like a mime would.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow yelled, running towards her. "Buffy, hi."  
  
"Hey," Buffy said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just feel kind of sick. I think I'm going to skip out."  
  
"What? No, you can't skip. Skipping is bad Buffy, you don't want to fall into bad things again."  
  
"I won't Will, but thanks for the concern. Just . . . I need to get out of here, all right? I don't expect you to understand," Buffy said, turning.  
  
"Well if you would tell me what's bugging you then I would."  
  
"I doubt it. I'll see you around," she said and walked off.  
  
"What was that bout?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nothing, just Buffy being all bottled up."  
  
"Ah, yes, I've experienced the bottled up Buffster. Don't worry about, she'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," Willow said and the two walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
The Bronze was empty as Buffy pushed open the doors. No one seemed to ever go there during the daytime, so Buffy thought it was a good place to be alone. She never thought a guy would affect her like this, especially one who she wasn't official with. But, Spike was different. That night, at her house, had been one of the best in her life. She couldn't remember ever feeling so happy.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Why? It's the truth. You are nice William Hampton. You. Are. Nice," she said, standing, teasing him.  
  
"I'm not nice! I'm a bad, rude man."  
  
"Man? Ha, barely," Buffy joked.  
  
She laughed when he stood up and walked over to her. What she found so funny, she didn't know, and neither did he. But, this laughter seemed to be making her weak, so, he decided to cause some more of it. Reaching his hands out to her sides, he began to tickle her gently. Her laughter grew, and grew until tears were running down her face. He kept tickling her and she kept laughing, they were having fun.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
A smile appeared on Buffy's face at the memory.  
  
"Nice, ha, I see now William Hampton, you are a bad, rude . . . Boy," Buffy muttered to herself as she sunk into the comfy chair.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow sat down in her present class, History. She was worried about Buffy, the two had grown close. If Buffy went back to the old ways she'd told her about, then, would they stay friends? Or would all of this have been some kind of dream?  
  
"Willow . . ."  
  
She looked up from her open textbook, to see Angel, Spike and Cordelia standing before her. Feeling a ball of fear forming in her throat, she quickly swallowed it and decided it was time to stand up for herself. Buffy was right, she shouldn't let them push her around the way they do. Maybe they had some kind of power of the school, but Willow was her own person.  
  
"Fuck off," Willow covered her mouth with her hand, shocked that she'd said those very words to three of the toughest teenagers around.  
  
"Excuse you?" Cordelia said.  
  
"I said fuck off. Yeah, that's what I said. Shocked that me, little nerdy Willow is finally standing up for herself? Well get used to it because it's going to be happening more often."  
  
"That's so cute," Angel said, "she's trying to scare us. Wait, isn't that Buffy's job?"  
  
"Maybe it used to be Buffy's job to stand up for me, but not any more."  
  
"Right, she'll probably be running to your rescue any minute," Riley laughed, joining them.  
  
"How can she? She isn't even here," Willow said. "You guys may think you're bad. But compared to Buffy, you're little wimps. Why you even think you can take her, I don't know. She's stronger not only in body, but mind and soul."  
  
"Why don't you deliver this message to her, from all of us? If she thinks she's stronger then us, maybe she should prove it. Is Saturday night, ten o clock on the dot at Sunrise Point okay? Then everyone will see that we are stronger, better, then that blonde piece of trash," Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordy, what are you doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"What? Are you not in?" She asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Of course I'm in. I want a piece of her too," he said, taking his seat.  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
Willow watched as Cordelia and Angel joined Spike by taking their seats. Something inside her told her that this was bad, very, very bad.  
  
Spike looked at Cordelia, what was he going to do? He couldn't beat up Buffy. He loves her. 'Bloody hell, what are you thinking? You don't love her. Even if that was true, she doesn't love you. Get over her man, move on,' Spike thought. 'Fuck! Why can't you get her off your mind? Warn her. Yeah, I'll warn her, then maybe she wont show and she wont hate you. Perfect . . . Willow said something . . . Buffy; she's not here, then where?' Asking Willow was a risk he couldn't take. Standing up, he walked right out of the classroom just as the late bell rang. He had to find her, even if it took him all day and night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can I get you something?" The bartender asked as Buffy took a seat on one of the stools.  
  
"If I said I was old enough to get a beer, could I?"  
  
"Fraid not, you need I.D. Sorry," he shrugged.  
  
"Two beers," said a man from behind her.  
  
Buffy spun around to see Spike standing there, money and fake I.D in hand. He handed the bartender both and with a nod, he set two beers on the counter, "there you go, can I take a wild guess and say one is for the lady?"  
  
"Can I take a wild guess and say it's none of your business?" Spike said, grabbing both beers in one hand and Buffy's arm in the other.  
  
"What do you want? How did you find me? Why were you looking?" Buffy asked, taking the open bottle he handed her.  
  
"I was looking for you pet, because I have some news."  
  
"That you're going to leave me alone? Cause then maybe I wont call the police for stalking," Buffy said.  
  
"Just sit with me, listen to what I have to say before you go calling anyone. Please."  
  
Buffy sighed and the two sat down on a nearby bench. She took a drink of her beer, before turning to look up at Spike. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun and she felt like he was reading her soul. Turning her head back to the ground, she felt his hand on her chin, making her look at him.  
  
"They're after you Buffy, they don't like it when people mess with their reputation. You're the first to ever stand up to them; they've never had to deal with that before. I don't know what they'll do to you. I don't want to lose you," Spike said, his eyes full of worry.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. But I can handle myself."  
  
"Just say it. Just tell them they're better."  
  
"And what? Let them win? No, that's not how I work. No one tells me who I am and who I can be. I've done and been through things that they could never even think of. So, just go tell your little gang, that they'll get a fight."  
  
"Please Buffy, you don't know what you're up against."  
  
"A bunch of pathetic wannabe bad boys? I think I got it. Look, Spike, its real nice that you're concerned boy but I do know how to fight. I've got in my share before, believe me they are nothing. Years of Tae Kwan Do and street fighting, I think I can take one or two posers."  
  
"I guess there's no changing your mind, is there pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, my mind is staying this way. I fight, till the death if I have to, I don't surrender, ever."  
  
Buffy took another long drink from the bottle and stood up. Throwing the empty bottle at the ground by Spike's feet, smashing it to pieces, she began to walk away.  
  
"Is that what you always do?" Spike yelled after her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You walk away from your problems. You don't want to talk to me anymore, so it's automatically done because Buffy walks away."  
  
"That's not . . ." Buffy said, walking forward.  
  
"Not even close? Or not true? Maybe it isn't Buffy; maybe you don't walk away from your problems. Maybe you just walk away from me, because you don't want to face it. You don't want to face the fact that you feel it too."  
  
Buffy was silent, she stood there, eyes glued to the ground while she shifted from foot to foot, "I feel it Spike, and it scares me. Because I know that feeling these things, can only bring badness. And I really don't need anymore of that. So what if I walk away? That's just my way of dealing. You obviously use cigarettes to deal, at least my way wont kill me."  
  
"Wouldn't be so sure of that pet."  
  
"You know, whatever. I don't care anymore. All I know right now is that I'm not going to surrender, to anything. I'm a fighter, and I'll do just that, fight."  
  
"I have news for you too luv. I'm a fighter. And I will fight, just not on your side."  
  
"That's right. I forgot. You're one of them," Buffy said and walked off.  
  
Spike didn't call or run after her, he had nothing to say. Saturday night was coming quick, and he had a lot to think about. Could he do it? Could he fight against the one he loved in a battle that meant life or death? 


	14. Oh My God

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
~*~  
  
It was Friday night, and Buffy sat on her sofa with a warm blanket wrapped around her watching the new TGIF. Her mother was working late at the Gallery, probably alone with Ethan Hampton. Buffy shuddered at the thoughts.  
  
The past few days had been bad enough, she didn't need to be mentally scarred. Angel and his posse had thought it fun to not only plan this fight in the first place, but also leave little presents for Buffy until that day came. Not that she minded at all, it didn't bug her; she wouldn't let them get to her. She was more so worried for her friends, Willow and Xander.  
  
She was shocked when Willow had told her what she'd said, and happy that finally her friend was getting the guts to stand up for herself. Xander didn't really understand the fact that Buffy could handle herself and thought it best to call every five minutes to see if she was okay. It was sweet, yeah; she hadn't had anyone care for her like that, ever. But, she didn't need his worrying, she could do this alone, she was doing this alone.  
  
*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*  
  
Buffy jumped up from the warmth of the blanket, "Probably just Xander checking up on me again," she said as she ran to the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
"What the hell are you doing calling my house Spike?"  
  
'I'm not calling you about us, it's your mum.'  
  
"What about my mom?"  
  
'Look, don't freak out luv . . ."  
  
"Tell me Spike!"  
  
'There's been an accident . . . Your mum and my da'. They're at the hospital, I'm on my way there, if you want me to pick . . .'  
  
"I . . . Is she okay?"  
  
'Didn't say.'  
  
"Oh my god . . . Drive . . .Yeah, could you?"  
  
'I'll be there in five.'  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and stood in shock as a few tears fell. Her mom was in the hospital; she could be hurt . . . Or worse. 'Oh my god, what am I going to do?' Buffy thought. 'What if she's dead? I don't have anyone to live with . . . Who will take care of me? God, why do all the bad things in my life all have to happen at the same fucking time! You're a fighter Buffy, a fighter; you'll make it through this. And who made you a fighter? Your mother, she'll be fine. She's a fighter too. This is nothing Buffy, look at everything you've been through, this is nothing!'  
  
*Knock*  
  
"Spike," Buffy said to no one but herself.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Buffy was at the door, revealing an upset looking Spike. Without a word, Buffy slipped out of the door, closed it behind her and followed Spike to his car. The two sat in silence for a minute before he started the car and took off to the hospital.  
  
"I . . . I didn't know you could drive," Buffy said.  
  
"I didn't know you could cry," Spike said, coldly, pointing out her tear stained face.  
  
His words stung her and she had to fight to hold back more tears. With her mother, and then tomorrow night, she didn't need Spike's cruel comments.  
  
"I'm sorry luv," he said, glancing at her quickly.  
  
"Just drive."  
  
He nodded and concentrated on the road, "She'll be fine Buffy."  
  
"You don't know that Spike, you don't even know if your father is dead or not so don't tell me that."  
  
"Can we just put aside our . . . Whatever it is and make a truce? Our parents are in the hospital, together. The same accident, whatever happened. I love my da' just as much as you your mum, even if we don't show it. We need each other Buffy, now isn't the time to be alone."  
  
"I've been alone my whole life Spike, I'm used to it and I'm quite happy being it."  
  
"Like hell . . ." Spike mumbled under his breath.  
  
Buffy pretended not to hear what he had said, but she did and she knew it was true. She needed someone right now; dealing with pain alone was never something anyone wanted to do. Admitting this was the problem she had, she couldn't just come out and spill her feelings to Spike, or anyone for that matter . . . Could she?  
  
"Just until this is over," Buffy whispered, not loud enough for him to make it out.  
  
"What's that pet?"  
  
"Just until its over," she said, louder, looking over at him. "You're right."  
  
A smile appeared on his lips as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They waited a few minutes in silence, before getting out.  
  
"We'll get through this," Spike said, offering his hand.  
  
She hesitated at the gesture, staring blankly at his hand. 'C'mon Buffy, take his hand. Just let someone help you, do it. Take his sexy British hand,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Yeah, we will," she said, swallowing her attitude and slowly taking his hand.  
  
His touch had that effect on her, the one where you want more of it. Even just holding his hand made her shake and she had to collect herself for a minute before being able to walk into the hospital. 


	15. Poor Boy

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
~*~  
  
The lady at the front desk was an older one, with grayish hair and a petit figure. She wore a friendly smile and lit up when she saw the two young blondes, "May I help you two?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, we're looking for Mr. Hampton and Ms. Summers, they were in some kind a accident," Spike said.  
  
"Oh . . . They were both rushed to ICU, I don't think visitors are allowed at the moment."  
  
"But the wanker on the phone said that we could come down and see them!" Spike said angrily.  
  
"Calm down young man. I'll see what I can do, but this isn't really my department. Why don't you two take a seat in the waiting area while I make a few calls around? Its right down the hall and to the left, cant miss it," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said and she gently gave Spike's hand a pull.  
  
They took a seat in the waiting room and Buffy freed her hand of his. She turned to the magazine pile that was stacked on top of a table by her chair. Carelessly searching for something good to read, Buffy could feel her hands shaking. Her mother meant a lot to her. She had been the only one to ever teach her anything important and even though she didn't say it so much anymore, Buffy knew that her mother loved her.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, drink?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, if I did, I think I'd barf it up in about five seconds. But, thanks anyways."  
  
Spike nodded and put his attention on the TV that sat in the corner of the waiting area. Losing interest quickly, his gaze turned to Buffy. Her eyes were concentrated on a magazine in front of her, and it was shaking along with her hands.  
  
"Buffy, you're shaking," he noted.  
  
"Yeah, I do that when I'm nervous which well, now I am," Buffy said, hiding her hands in the pockets of her sweater.  
  
"Let me see," he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just, give me your hands."  
  
Buffy unsurely pulled her hands out of the warm pockets and stretched her arms out. Spike took them in his and began to rub his thumb against hers. She could feel herself relaxing, but all was lost when a nurse came into the room.  
  
"Are you here for Mr. Hampton and Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Buffy said, jerking her hands away from Spike and standing. "Are they okay?"  
  
"I'm afraid its hard to tell for . . . Ms. Summers should be fine in time, she just needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days and then she should be ready to head home. If you wait here, I'll tell you when you can see her," the nurse said.  
  
"What about my da'?" Spike asked.  
  
"I . . . It doesn't look good. I'm so sorry," she said and walked off.  
  
"Spike . . ." Buffy said, turning to face him.  
  
He lifted his head up to look her in the eye and she saw tears streaming silently down his face. She'd never seen Spike cry before, what should she do? Reaching out her hand to touch his arm, he jumped up, scaring her. He looked at her once more, before quickly exiting the room without a word.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom," Buffy said, walking into the isolated room.  
  
Her mother laid on the bed, a blanket covering her pale body. She looked so helpless lying there, and Buffy had to keep telling herself what the nurse had said, she was going to be okay.  
  
Walking slowly over to the bed, Buffy couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened for her mother to end up like this and Spike's father . . . Dead. Ethan was dead, how could she tell her mom that? Did she already know?  
  
"Buffy, oh Buffy," Joyce said. "Come here sweetie."  
  
Buffy listened to her mother and carefully sat next to her on the bed. "Mom, I was so worried about you when I heard. I thought that you might be . . ."  
  
"Well I'm not. You know your mother, I'm strong for an old person."  
  
Buffy's smile disappeared, "Did you hear about . . ."  
  
"Yeah. I made the nurse tell me. It was quite obvious the way she was hesitating."  
  
"Spike was here . . . He ran off when they told us that Ethan . . . You know," Buffy said.  
  
"Poor boy, he's only what, sixteen?"  
  
"I guess, I'm sorry mom, I know you and him were, well, close."  
  
"Me too Buffy. But he's not completely dead yet right?"  
  
"That so wasn't funny," Buffy smiled.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't be making jokes about that."  
  
"I'm sorry to cut your visit short Miss, but you really need your rest. Your daughter can come back in the morning to see you," the nurse said, walking into the room.  
  
"Can't I stay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, the nurse is right, you should get home, get some rest."  
  
"You expect me to rest when I know that you're in the hospital?"  
  
"I'll be fine, go ask a doctor, I have perfect health," Joyce said.  
  
"Besides the fact that you're all beaten up from an accident . . . What did happen? No one ever told me."  
  
"Later sweetie," Joyce said. "Now, how can you get home?"  
  
"I'll take a cab. Bye," Buffy said, giving her mother a kiss on the forehead before leaving. 


	16. Bloody Hell

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Hey people, thanks for the reviews. It makes me write faster and I've been posting pretty quickly don't you think? Plus, school is starting again so I might not have much time anymore. You're lucky you're getting this, cause its close to ten and I have to study for a freaking science test tomorrow. I just want to say to Nakay . . . About the changing of the school, could you tell me where, cause I don't remember. And I had planned on writing a bit more about the whole hospital incident in these next few chapters but someone who shall remain nameless *cough* Miriam *cough* wants to get right to the fight. Unfortunately, this chapter is not the fight. Sorry, but it will be soon. Next chapter, I promise!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Fighting Spike was not going to be easy, Buffy knew that much. Something inside of her hoped that maybe he'd be too hurt about his dad to show up, but she knew he wouldn't let that stop him. He was a fighter and Buffy had to accept the fact that he might be helping her lose tonight. That couldn't happen though, if it came down to it, just her and Spike, she'd fight for her, not to save Spike's ass . . . Right? She wanted to think that, but something in her gut told her that she wouldn't let him get hurt, that she'd rather be hurt then him, and that scared her. No one had ever made her even think something close to that, what was different about Spike?  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Buffy groaned as she sat up in bed, reaching over to grab the ringing phone that had woken her, "What?"  
  
'Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Willow's voice came through the phone.  
  
"Willow, ugh, sorry. Long night."  
  
'What's up? Is it the fight tonight, Buffy you don't have to do this.'  
  
"Yeah, I do. Like I told Spike before, I don't surrender. I'm going to win this fight tonight, I can feel it Will."  
  
'I hope you're right Buffy, because I don't want you to get hurt. Spike and . . .'  
  
"I don't know if Spike will even be there."  
  
'How would you . . . What?'  
  
"There was an accident. My mom was hurt, pretty bad, but his dad . . . His dad is going to die. He just ran out of the hospital, I don't know where he went or . . ."  
  
'Oh my god, is you're mom okay?'  
  
"The doctors say she'll be fine. But its not like that lowers the worry level or anything. Spike was really upset when they told him. I don't know how he's been taking it."  
  
'Why were you with Spike?'  
  
"His dad and my mom are, well, friends I guess you could say. He called me, and we went together. Do you hate me?"  
  
'Hate you? My god no Buffy, why would I hate you? Because you got a drive from Spike?'  
  
"Well . . . Its not like you guys are all . . . Friendly."  
  
'Neither are you two . . . Buffy, I have to go, my mom's calling. I'll call you tonight, okay?'  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and laid her head back down in the pillow. Finding Mr. Gordo somewhere beside her bed on the floor, Buffy held him close to her chest. 'More then just a simple drive,' Buffy thought. 'And on more then just one occasion.'  
  
~*~  
  
Spike woke up to the sound of people yelling. Sitting up, he realized he wasn't in his bed, or his house for that matter. Thinking back to the night before, he brought a hand up and slapped his forehead, "Bloody hell Spike, way to get yourself in deeper."  
  
He threw the silky red sheets off of his body and stood up, searching the room for his clothes. Spotting his pants over in the corner, hanging off a chair, he quickly went over and put them on before anyone walked in looking for, well, not him.  
  
"Spikey, you're up," he heard that all too familiar voice purr behind him. "You're leaving? Don't you want to play some more?"  
  
"Dru, I have to go pet," Spike said, pushing her off.  
  
"Why? It's not like your parents care where you are," Dru said, once again trying to get him to kiss her.  
  
"Last night, I was drunk and hurtin', you took advantage of that."  
  
"So, you don't love me?" Dru pouted.  
  
"Who? No, I don't," Spike said, walking away from her and over to the floor where he had saw his shirt.  
  
"But you told me! You lied!"  
  
"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"You love her. I can smell her on you," Dru said, making the action with her nose as she spoke, "I can smell her innocence."  
  
"You're bloody nuts you know that?" Spike said, opening her bedroom door and walking out of the apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
{Gulping down the last drop left in the bottle, Spike leaned down to kiss her darkened lips, "Mmm, you smell amazing luv."  
  
"Does Spike want a taste?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike wants a taste alright," Spike said, lifting her up and threw her on the bed.  
  
The girl giggled with delight as Spike's hands roamed her body. His lips traveled downward from hers, ending just above where her shirt started. Lifting her hands, she touched his golden locks, messing them up; she liked him better that way.  
  
"Dru, mmm, I love you," Spike slurred.  
  
Again, the girl giggled, this time at his words. She knew that he spoke was nonsense; she could smell her on him. The good. She thought it was funny how he thought he hid it so well; the truth is it was more then obvious. The way at lunchtime, his eyes always ended up on the blonde beauty that paid no attention to him. Or the way he always ended verbal fights before they brought harm to her.  
  
Spike was supposed to love her though, not Buffy. That's the way it had always been. Spike loved her, but she didn't give him the time of day, instead she played with his mind, always rubbing up against Angel, because she knew how much that annoyed him. But now, when she did so, he didn't even flinch at the sight.  
  
She knew tonight wouldn't change things, Spike was well past wasted. But, at least she had him again, just for a little while, she had her Spike back.}  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked out the door of her house, determined to get her mind off things, even if just for a few minutes. Anywhere was her destination, and seeing as how this was a small town with not too many places to go, she knew she wouldn't get lost. So, she just starting walking, not knowing or caring where she ended up.  
  
The sidewalk on her street led her to another, where she turned left, in the direction of Willow's house, not really planning on stopping by. As she walked past, she saw that her mother's car wasn't there, so she pondered the earlier thought. She could drop by just to see if maybe Willow wanted to go to a movie before her death match tonight, or she could just forget about it, Willow probably wasn't home anyways.  
  
She stood there, staring up at the house before her, when she felt someone run into her from behind, causing her to go flying a few steps forward. Turning around, ready to yell something out at whoever thought it was funny to knock her off, she stopped in mid sentence, "Who the hell do-"  
  
"Sorry luv, I didn't see you there," Spike said, eyes fixated on the ground.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you okay? With your dad and everything, I mean you just . . ."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Not like I like the bloke too much," Spike laughed, unconvincingly.  
  
"Spike, you don't have to pretend with me," Buffy said. 'What am I saying? You don't try and help out Spike, god, but he looks so lost.'  
  
"I'll let you be on your way then," Spike said, walking past her.  
  
"Are you going tonight?" Buffy half yelled after him.  
  
"Course pet, wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"What I was afraid of," Buffy said quietly to herself as she began to walk in the opposite direction. 


	17. The Fight

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Well, this chapter is about the fight. You ready for it? Don't mind me if I'm not all intense with the hitting and not knowing of the punches, that's just because I'm all not fight aware and stuff. And cant go on without saying thanks to slayerfan91 (ahem, check out her stories). She helped with the ending of the fight, so thanks. Plus, she's just a very nice person that actually likes my stories. LoL.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy hung up the phone after having a long conversation with Willow. She wasn't worried about herself, but she knew just how worried her friends were, or at least she did now. Willow insisted on going tonight, but Buffy had told her it was probably safer to stay home. After a long speech about how Buffy better not get herself hurt or killed, Willow finally let her go get ready for the fight. There wasn't much to do to get ready, except maybe a knife from the kitchen. She didn't plan on using it, but she could never be too safe. For all she knew, they could have a gun.  
  
After strapping the knife around her ankle, Buffy headed into the bathroom to get her fighting makeup on. Laughing at that very thought, she pulled out her eyeliner and began to, well, line. 'I wonder if Spike's really going to show. Of course he is Buffy, you know that. But what if he gets hurt? What will I do then? It'll be all my fault because I wouldn't be a wuss and surrender.'  
  
Once done with her makeup, Buffy quickly grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door. Her tight leather pants felt stiff against her skin and her red tank top with the word 'Slayer' printed on it in black sparkly letters clung to her chest. She knew this outfit all too well; it was the one she used to fight in back before her mother sent her to Sacred Hearts. That's why she knew she'd make it through, all her experience, all her pain, she could, no she would use that to win.  
  
The closer she got to Sunrise Point; the more butterflies invaded her stomach. Not the fact that tonight, she might be coming home with a broken body, but that tonight, she'd be fighting the guy that made her feel something she'd never felt before. Or wanted to. Spike wasn't on her side, and that was harder to deal with then she thought. How could she hurt him after he just found out about his dad the night before? Maybe that's what he wanted, to just let it out by inflicting pain on others, on her.  
  
As the crowd of people came into view, Buffy rid herself of those annoying butterflies and her walk gained more confidence. She stepped on a twig, purposely causing it to crack and get everyone's attention on her. Seeing that indeed, pretty much the whole school was huddled around this one little circle, Buffy felt the need to see someone familiar, someone who loved her. Why she didn't let Willow come, she was beginning to rethink that idea.  
  
"Summers, you made it," Angel said, bringing his hands together.  
  
"Don't you know its illegal to hit a girl Angel? You could get in some serious trouble with the law," Buffy said stopping a ways back from the gang.  
  
"If you want to back out, just say that . . ."  
  
"Oh I'm not trying to back out baby, I wouldn't miss the chance to get a good fight in. It's been a while, I'm anxious."  
  
"So confident, yet so alone," Angel said.  
  
"Nice try, but the whole trying to pull me down with the mind messing, it doesn't work. I am alone, I've always been that way, that only makes me a stronger fighter."  
  
"Can we cut the chit chat short and get the with the fighting already?" Cordelia asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah Cordy, guess we could do that. Ready Buffy?"  
  
"As ever."  
  
"Here's how it's going to go down. We realize that ganging up on you would be an unfair thing to do, and plus we all wanted a piece, so, we're all going to get our own turn," Angel said. "I'm first."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
Buffy walked forward, keeping her arms near her chest in a fighting position. As she neared Angel, she stood, ready, waiting. As Angel cockily took off his jacket, handing it to Cordelia, Buffy glanced around at the people that surrounded her. All of them would be no doubt cheering for Angel and his gang, and Buffy couldn't care less. She didn't need them.  
  
Angel made his way closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. His eyes reflected something cold, something hard. But hers, even though she showed no fear were warm and full of love. He thought that to his advantage, but he didn't even know how good a fighter Buffy was, he was soon to find out.  
  
"C'mon baby, give my your best shot," Buffy whispered, opening her arms to let Angel hit her.  
  
He laughed and then fiercely took a swing at her, causing her head to turn to the side, but she did not dare let herself fall from his hit. Buffy smiled before quickly, almost so quick you couldn't see it, brought her hand up and smacked him right in his nose, knocking him off balance.  
  
"You're asking for it bitch," Angel said, touching his nose.  
  
"As I said, bring it."  
  
Buffy attempted another hit, but this time he was quick and blocked it. Sending one her way, she too blocked it and the two circled each other cautiously. Buffy was good at reading her opponents, as in knowing pretty much what moves they were going to make before they made them, she considered it an unwanted, but helpful, gift. Angel lunged out with his whole arm to make a clean hit, but Buffy grabbed his arm and sent him flying to the ground far from her. As Angel recovered, Buffy glanced over at Spike who was watching the fight closely. Angel saw this as his chance to knock Buffy down, but she saw him out of the corner of her eye and dodged his body. Getting up, mud stains on his clothes, Angel looked quite frustrated and tired with Buffy. She hadn't a scratch on her, except for the bruise that was beginning to show on her left eye, but other then that, she looked like a princess compared to him.  
  
"Tired?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Thought I'd let someone else take a turn, maybe a girl. See a little chick fight," Angel said, walking over to the gang and pushing Druscilla out to where Buffy stood.  
  
"Druscilla," Buffy said. "I've been waiting for this day."  
  
"You have him you know? Why he bothers to love you when you don't love him. I had him, I felt him, even though he reeked of you. It's all your fault. If you hadn't of come here, Spike would love me. He said he loved me!"  
  
"Felt him . . . What are you talking about? Spike doesn't love me and I could never love him. Can we get on with me kicking your ass now?"  
  
"You took Spike away from me!" Druscilla said and ran at Buffy.  
  
A little shocked, not expecting . . .well actually, come to think of it. Druscilla wasn't really known for her sanity. She knocked Buffy down, and started to pull on her hair. 'Oh god, catfight style? You've got to be joking me?' Buffy thought and immediately shoved Druscilla off her. Buffy touched her head, 'That kind of hurt. Stupid bitch.' Buffy flung a punch right at Druscilla's face with such force that it knocked her out in seconds. 'Shows you.'  
  
"And the next contestant on getting their ass kicked is . . ." Buffy said, happily.  
  
"Anya will take you," Angel said, giving her a slight push forward.  
  
"Did you see what she did to Dru, and you?" Anya whispered/yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it too. If you back down from this, don't expect to ever come back to us again, ever."  
  
Anya swallowed the lump forming in her throat and carefully walked up to Buffy. Anya knew she wasn't a good fighter, she'd never fought in her life, unless having a sexual fight with a man counted, then no, she'd never fought. Standing there, her eyes closed shut tightly, Buffy wondered what the hell she was doing.  
  
"You might need to use those," Buffy said.  
  
"Huh? Just make it quick," Anya begged.  
  
"You're joking right? This is who I'm supposed to fight. Come on, I thought that I would get at least a good fight. Where's Parker, Riley, Cordelia? One of you's want to take a shot at the Buffster?"  
  
"I'm here," Riley said, stepping forward as Anya backed off to Angel who began to lecture her on fighting.  
  
Anya yelled back at him, full force, something about no longer being his sex kitten and ran off, after Cordelia gave her a quite hurtful look.  
  
'Okay, he is big. Very, very big muscles he has,' Buffy thought. 'Oh crap; you're going to die. No you're not! You can take him, you've fought bigger.'  
  
"You're a big fella aren't ya?" Buffy asked, backing up.  
  
"Time for me to take what's ours," Riley said, smirking.  
  
"Like hell steroid boy. If you think you're going to win against me, guess what, you'll be wanted for murder in the morning. What makes you think you can beat me anyways? I've already taken down three of those wimps, you're all the same."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Why don't we find out?"  
  
Buffy readied herself, for she knew that this fight wasn't going to be like Angel, Druscilla or Anya, this one was going to cause some ache. Buffy tried to read Riley, to figure out how he was going to come at her, but it was as if this guy had a spell on him to prevent him from being read.  
  
"No, I want to fight her. I need to fight her Angel, please," Cordelia said, loud enough for everyone to stop and stare.  
  
"Fine, Riley, back down," Angel said and as if they all took orders from him, which they actually do, they listened.  
  
"Is this going to be another catfight style? Because I really don't think I can take another dose of that. Or maybe Cordelia will quiver in fear like Anya had and-" Buffy was cut off when Cordelia brought her hand up and slapped Buffy. "You know, that was a pretty good slap. Too bad I don't do slaps or you might get off easy."  
  
"I was just warming up. You haven't even seen what I can do Buffy, you probably don't want to."  
  
"Oh no, save me from Cordelia, she might attack me with her long manicured nails and bottle of hairspray," Buffy teased and punched Cordelia, causing her to fall to the ground. "Or I could just do that to save myself."  
  
"Whore," Cordelia said and knocked Buffy's feet out from underneath her with the swing of a leg. "You broke my nail!"  
  
Buffy stood up, holding her back. The way she had fallen on it had hurt it somehow and it felt as though there were a million knives being stabbed into it. Not showing her pain, she lifted her leg in a kick and sent Cordelia flying backwards just as she stood up. Buffy walked over to where she laid and stood on top of her.  
  
"This is going to be funner then I planned."  
  
She got down on her knees, on each side of Cordelia's body and slapped her in the face. "Just warming up," she said as she then punched Cordelia twice, drawing blood to her nose and lip.  
  
To her surprise, Cordelia was a strong fighter and she placed her hands on Buffy's chest and shoved her off with all her strength. Buffy stumbled back a few steps, allowing Cordelia the chance to stand up and check out her wounds. As Buffy looked up, she saw Cordelia coming for her and like Angel, dodged out of the way. But Cordelia must have known what she'd planned, for she changed her direction slightly, hitting her target. The two girls fell to the ground and began rolling around, each taking a hit as they landed on top.  
  
After a few minutes of doing so, Buffy landed on top and decided that was enough, she stood up and waited, readying herself for Cordelia to get her balance. Taking Cordy a few minutes to catch it, Buffy glanced over once again at Spike. Druscilla had regained consciousness and was lying in his arms. Buffy flinched at the sight, rather then the shooting pain in her back and shook it off, concentrating on the fight between her and Cordelia. They stared for a minute, both out of breath, both full of anger. Buffy had found an equal match. Who would've thought it'd be Cordelia, rich snob extraordinaire? Certainly not her. She had no idea the beauty queen could fight like that, it was shocking. Buffy wondered where she learned how to fight, but forced the thought aside. If she didn't concentrate, she'd end up dead for sure.  
  
"Must say Cordelia, you can fight," Buffy said.  
  
"Not too bad yourself."  
  
"Too bad we're fighting against each other, we'd make a pretty hard team. If it weren't for these circumstances, I'd like to get to know you more. Or maybe if you just weren't such a bitch."  
  
Buffy threw a punch at Cordelia that she blocked and side kicked her in her side. Buffy knew just how powerful her kick had been, she'd even heard something crack, plus the fact that Cordelia was rolling over in pain gave it away too. Deciding that she couldn't take the chance of Cordelia recovering, Buffy went over and sent one final blow to her head, not too hard to do any real damage, but hard enough.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy whispered to herself as she stood. "So, who's next? I'm guessing princess here isn't coming back to fight, Riley care to dare?"  
  
Angel walked over to Cordelia and waved someone over to help her up to a safer spot. What once was a popular place to come and hang out, had now made the shape of a fighting ring. No one would ever think of it as the romantic place it once was anymore.  
  
"I never knew my girlfriend could fight like that. And to take on the all mighty Buffy Summers. Well, Riley is stronger then her, so that must mean he could do to you, what you did to her."  
  
"Why don't you fight me again Angel? You don't seem to be too hurt, do you? Or are you afraid to be, so you send in your trusty slaves? Riley might have muscles, but muscles don't make the fighter. Lets see what your boy got," Buffy said, walking backwards, signaling with her fingers for someone to follow.  
  
Riley stood from where he sat and made his way to Buffy. As he approached, Buffy moved not one inch, for Riley no longer intimidated her. After seeing how little muscles Cordelia had, she realized that they had nothing to do with it. It was all in the moves, and she doubted Riley had those. But, that was something she never got to find out the answer to.  
  
"Wait," Angel said, walking away from Druscilla's whispering mouth. "Spike, you're fighting her. Riley, I'm afraid Spike's going to be our last fighter. I have to be home by eight and its now seven o clock, so, you make this one a good fight, wont you?"  
  
"Bastard," Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
Druscilla must have told him, how did she know? She could smell Buffy on him? Crazy. Spike looked just as shocked as Buffy, but he didn't hesitate to stand. He knew what he had to do, and that was fight the one he loved. He tried not to think that it was her. Maybe he could picture someone else, his father. He was angry with his father for leaving him like that, so fighting his father, that would make him win.  
  
"So this is it," Buffy said as Spike stood in front of her. "Don't think that you have to go easy on me Spike, don't treat me any differently then you would some other person."  
  
"Same to you pet. Good luck," Spike said.  
  
Buffy nodded, but she couldn't say it. She wasn't going to lie to him now, not like this. She didn't want to wish him luck because she didn't want him to win, that was the truth. And she was angry with him now, angry that he never told her he slept with Dru. Sure, she hadn't said that precisely, but if you weren't stupid, or crazy like her, you could piece it together. Anger was good in this situation though; because anger took over whatever feelings she had for him.  
  
"Hello? On with the fighting," Angel yelled.  
  
Buffy swung her fist at Spike, smacking him hard in the head. He stumbled back a bit, but didn't fall, instead he quickly recovered and came at her, punching her head, knocking her down. She was stunned for a minute and before she knew it, Spike was on top of her, hitting her. Using the advantage of having one knee free in-between his two legs, Buffy brought it up, as weak as she felt and hit him hard in the groin. A scream of pain could be heard and Spike rolled off of her, curled into a ball for a few minutes.  
  
Buffy reached her hand to her lip, feeling the wet liquid, tasting it. Her blood was everywhere, on her clothes, her hands. Some of it not even hers. Jumping to her feet quickly, Buffy stood ready for him as he recovered from the kick. She lifted her leg in a kick and planted her foot on his chest, sending him flying backwards a few feet before landing hard on the ground. Now, Buffy was the one on top, pounding his face into a blur of blood. Standing up after realizing he'd had enough, Buffy backed away and looked at her hands. Spike's blood was now added to her collection, and it felt different. She didn't want his blood, she didn't want him bleeding.  
  
Thinking she'd won, Buffy turned around and began to walk off. She didn't make it far however, when Spike came flying at her, knocking her down, "Fighter," he said into her ear, standing up. "Never surrender."  
  
He was repeating what she'd said; he was living by her rules. He always had. She laid there for a few seconds, staring up at his bloody face, thinking that she did that to him. He stared back at her, but there were no thoughts in his mind, just the feeling of getting this over with, of winning for his friends, that's all that mattered now, to win.  
  
"Spike, here," Angel said, tossing him a medium sized, thick but thin stick he'd found in the woods around.  
  
Spike stared at it for a minute, then back at Buffy, "Anything to win."  
  
'He's not going to use a stick on me. A stick, you're joking. That thing couldn't hurt me if it wanted to,' Buffy thought. Then remembering she too had a weapon reached down to her ankle and freed the knife. Standing up, the knife in hand, Buffy started to feel stronger, for no apparent reason. Her back was paining, her face beaten, but yet, she felt stronger then ever.  
  
"I'm sorry for whatever happens Spike, but if it comes to it, you're right. Never surrender," Buffy said in a soft voice, so only he could hear.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Spike said.  
  
"And I really want to stab this knife into you," she said sarcastically. "But I'm not going to surrender, and if that means that you have to jab this knife into me, then I wont hate you, because you're just doing what I would do, you aren't giving up."  
  
Buffy had to fight back tears at what she was saying. One of them, most likely was going to end up really hurt. Why was it such a big deal about popularity? Didn't they understand that this went farther beyond that? Angel, Anya, Druscilla, Parker, Riley, they weren't fighters, never would be, they couldn't possibly understand. But Cordelia was, she understood, and so did Buffy and Spike, that's why they'd taken it so far. It was just a shame they were against her, because the three of them could've whooped the so-called "gangs" butts, together.  
  
Spike jumped forward, stick in hand, lunging it towards Buffy's stomach. She jumped back though, before the stick had chance to hit her. Bringing her leg up to knock the stick out of Spike's hand with a kick, but he grabbed her foot and pulled it into him so that she fell onto her back. Letting out a moan of pain, Buffy tried to get up, but the extra weight of Spike on top of her wasn't help. His eyes held pain and she could tell he didn't like fighting her. But it wasn't like fighting him was all cotton candy fun. Kicking him off, she quickly jumped back onto her feet, into a fighting stance. Taking a few punches at him, he blocked two, but three slipped and he got them right in the face. Buffy watched as Spike circled her, holding the stick up as a shield. She walked towards him, and lunged the knife forward to cut his arm. Blood streamed from the cut, but Spike acted as if he wasn't even aware he'd been hurt. Swinging the stick, he knocked Buffy in the side, sending her flying to the ground with a thud. Buffy could feel something inside her snap, most likely a rib. Spike had only what seemed to be a few scraps and bruises. There was no doubt in her mind that he would win, that he would have to take her out. Maybe it was for the better, because Buffy couldn't bear the pain that would follow taking him out herself. She knew she could just give up; pretend like she couldn't stand and he'd won the war. However, she wasn't about to give up so easily, so she swung her leg around in an attempt to knock him off his feet, but he jumped over them, expecting it. 'Oh dear,' Buffy thought, scrambling to her feet.  
  
"I'm not giving up," Spike said.  
  
"What makes you think I am, the fact that I'm beaten to a pulp? I thought I already told you baby, I'm a fighter. I never surrender."  
  
"I can't kill you," Spike said.  
  
"You don't have to. Just break my leg. Or knock me unconscious, that's not killing, now is it?"  
  
Spike flinched at the thought of doing either to her, but knew it was what had to be done to win. That's not what bothered him. What bothered him was that no longer could he imagine her to be his father. This wasn't something pretend, this was real. He was fighting Buffy to the end. Maybe not the end of life, but the end of pride. And he didn't know if he could do it, if he could truly hurt her. How would she ever take him back if he did? How could she ever love him if he was the reason for her broken body? Was any of this real important anymore? Popularity, money, friends, any of that, did it matter? Couldn't they just walk away from this, together? So many unanswered questions, so little time.  
  
He saw Buffy's fist come flying towards his face but didn't attempt to block it. Instead, he took the blow and stumbled backwards. As Buffy walked closer to him, he swung the stick around, smacking her in the back. She fell down onto her knees, letting out a cry of pain. It was as if a bullet had been shot through her, causing her to first fall on her knees, then flat on her stomach. But, she wouldn't give up. Her will to win was too high to let some measly hit bring her down. When Spike came to her, she quickly lifted her leg and her foot smacked him on the side of the head. He fell to the ground beside her, giving her time to recover. Her back now was in more pain then she'd ever thought possible, but she tried not to focus on the pain, but the face of Angel when she won this battle.  
  
"C'mon Spike, take her out already! I only have so much time! Fifteen minutes to be exact!" Angel yelled from the side.  
  
Buffy laughed at him as she got to her feet, waiting for Spike to soon stand. Then, as if he was quicker then the speed of sound, Spike snatched the knife from her hand, turning it on her. The stick had been deserted, and Buffy eyed it on the ground not too far from where they stood. If she could get it, she might just have a fighting chance. Dodging the knife as Spike lunged it at her arm, Buffy rolled on the ground over to the stick, then grabbing it, was back up on her feet.  
  
"Lets finish this," she said. "I'm getting bored."  
  
"As you wish luv."  
  
While Buffy twirled the stick continuously in her hand, she slowly walked up to Spike, making sure her face was far from the stick. As he backed away from her, he was out of luck; his back slammed into the wall. Buffy continued to twirl nonchalantly as she came into close range of him and Spike felt the pain as one side of the stick hit his left cheek and then moments later his right cheek felt the same pain. Spike looked to his side, trying to figure out whether or not he could get out of being cornered by her. He took his chances and ran to the side. Buffy swooped in front of him, he was now in the middle of the "fighting ring". He still had the knife and he tried to jab at Buffy's stomach, but she dropped the stick and kicked his wrist. Spike grimaced with pain as the knife dropped from his hand. At that point Buffy couldn't do it anymore, her anger took over her feelings for him, she kicked him to the ground and mercilessly started punching his face. Five minutes later, Spike's body lay limp.  
  
Buffy stared at him for a minute, waiting for him to get up, to fight back. Nothing. If it weren't for the faint rise and fall of his chest, Buffy would've thought he was gone, dead. Looking around her, everyone shared the same expression, shocked and terrified. It was silent, and Buffy made sure to send an evil, but yet satisfied glare Angel's way before turning around and walking away into the darkness around her. 


	18. The Morning After

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. I'm sad. I only got two reviews (or when I wrote this that's all). But I'll probably get more; at least I hope I do. Anyways, I'm glad the people that reviewed liked the fight, I suck at them.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the day after the fight and Buffy sat at home on her bed along side Willow. She'd tended to her injuries as soon as she got home, figuring the most serious to be her back. Willow had told her she should go to the hospital, but Buffy refused. Her mother was in the hospital, and if she went, for sure Joyce would find out about the fight. That was just something Buffy could risk.  
  
"I should've went to the fight Buffy, maybe I could've protected you," Willow said and added, "Or distracted them at least."  
  
"There was nothing you could do Willow. Besides, this was my battle, and I won it. That's all I wanted. Plus, I loved to see the look on Angel's face when I won, that was priceless."  
  
"What about Spike? I hear you two went at it for a while, pretty intensely too," Willow said, throwing a chip into her mouth.  
  
"It was a good fight," was all Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, so I'm guessing you don't want to talk about. Why? Is it cause Spike beat you up real bad? I mean he broke your rib Buff, that's got to be painful."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm guessing I broke his jaw, so hey, we'll call it even then?" Buffy said. "Now, I need to study for that English test that I have tomorrow. I understand if you want to split, studying doesn't exactly sound like bushels of fun."  
  
"I'll stick around. Maybe I can help you with the studying."  
  
"Thanks Will, I think I kind of need it. Bad."  
  
~*~  
  
"Spike man, you look like hell, did I mention that?" Riley asked, sitting next to Spike on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, bout ten times. Look, I appreciate you guys coming by, but I really want to be alone right now," Spike said.  
  
"Ah, with Dru?"  
  
"No, with me," Spike said. "Get out."  
  
"Someone's a little grouchy. Could it be because a girl whopped his ass?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh and you just came out on top mate, right. Least I hurt the girl," Spike said, but didn't like the thought.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's leave," Angel said before quickly exiting the room.  
  
Spike sunk deeper into his bed, memories of last nights fight fresh in his mind. He wondered if Buffy was okay, she didn't seem too good when she was fighting, not to mention the damage he'd done personally. 'God, just call her. Its not that bloody hard,' Spike thought. But his hand just wouldn't reach for the phone, so close, yet so far.  
  
"William, may I come in?"  
  
Spike looked up to see his mother walk in, all dressed up in her fancy clothes, "Yeah, well, you already have."  
  
"William, I have some news. About your father," she said.  
  
"Let me guess, he's actually dead. Not just hanging by a bleeding thread dead, he's dead. Gone forever. Just like Buffy," Spike said.  
  
"You don't seem too upset, is something wrong?"  
  
"You don't appear to be too upset yourself mum. But then again, you do get all his money, don't you? That's got to be a happy thing."  
  
"William, you cant possibly . . ."  
  
"I want to be alone."  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she said before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy could feel peoples eyes on her as she walked down the hall of Sunnydale High School. 'Great, now Buffy's an even bigger social outcast. That's going to look great in the yearbook,' Buffy thought. 'Or maybe I just have toilet paper stuck to my shoe. Right, the chances of that being zero since you didn't even go to the bathroom. I wonder if Spike's here today, or what if he's too hurt. Oh no, what if I killed him. You didn't kill him, he's alive, calm down. What about Cordelia, I wonder how she's doing? I did hurt her pretty bad. But nothing unhealable. Although she probably told her parents and is in some super expensive high-tech smart hospital making with the healing while I'm stuck going to school because no, I cant tell my mom about it because then she'll kill me.'  
  
"Buffy, can I talk to you?"  
  
Buffy stopped the rambling in her head and turned around at the familiar voice she just couldn't place. It was Cordelia, bearing a few bruises, Buffy proved herself to be wrong about the "super expensive high-tech smart hospital" that she was staying in.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Are you sure you want to be seen with me though, might ruin your popularity status."  
  
"Well in a less populated place, duh."  
  
"Of course," Buffy said. "And where's that?"  
  
"Where else? The library," Cordelia said, quickening her pace in that direction. "I mean, only nerds hang out there. And well, I don't care about them."  
  
As they both walked into the library, they revealed Willow sitting in one of the chairs, deeply into one of the books. Xander sat not too far from her, doodling in his binder, for he wasn't one for books.  
  
"As I said, nerds," Cordelia said.  
  
"Hey! Those are my nerds . . . I mean they are not nerds!" Buffy yelled. "If you want to talk to me, leave them alone."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Look, I wanted to talk to you about Spike."  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"Maybe, alone," Cordelia said.  
  
"Right, could you guys excuse us please?" Buffy asked, taking Cordelia into the office. "What about Spike and why does it concern me?"  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to . . . I don't know why I'm doing this. But, I don't know. Maybe I'm just not the bad person you people think I am."  
  
"Well the way you act doesn't help. If you weren't so mean to everyone, like you just were to my friends, then maybe we wouldn't think that," Buffy said, and paused. "Now, what about Spike?"  
  
"I know that you two . . . Well, I'm good at seeing that stuff. You two belong together; it's so obvious if you just look hard enough. Its just that both of you are too scared to actually think that you have feelings that strong for a person. And believe me, I have felt that before Buffy, it's a scary thing. But, once you're finally ready to face those feelings, its going to be too late. Nobody lives forever. You could wake up tomorrow and Spike could be gone. Not necessarily dead, but taken. Druscilla is quite set on making him love her, and if you just give up on that, then she'll have him."  
  
"But what about the fight? I mean, we hurt each other in ways that any normal person can't forgive."  
  
"Yeah, but you cant blame one another. You're both fighters, and fighters don't surrender. They do what it takes to win their war, I'm sure he isn't angry with you. Talk to him, that's my advice. Just talk to him," Cordelia said. "Oh yeah, and if you tell anyone that we talked about this. Or that I gave you advice, you'll regret it," she added with a smile.  
  
"It won't leave this room," Buffy said. "But, I think its time I left the room. Class starts in ten. English. Spike's class. Is he here today, do you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Cordelia said. "But remember, just talk."  
  
Buffy watched as she left the room, Willow and Xander both sharing confused, wondering glances. She walked over to the two, grabbing her books that she had earlier placed on the table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Xander asked.  
  
"Um, nothing. Just Cordelia warning me about how I should watch my back, cause I won the fight and stuff," Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Hey, I got to go, I have English. Thanks Will for helping my last night, it'll probably show in the test mark. Bye guys," Buffy said and with a wave she was gone. 


	19. Seven It Is

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are so nice, I love you!!!!!! LoL. Sorry about dragging that whole review thing out. It was really stupid, but I just hate people that do that. I mean if you don't like it, just don't read it. Plus, I'm not really in the best mood lately and it takes very little to piss me off. So, sorry about that.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked into the loud classroom. The teacher wasn't yet there, so students were gathered together in groups gossiping about the latest news. Today's latest news, Buffy. No one seemed to notice her as she took her seat in the back, and she was glad. She needed some time to think, and not be bothered by glares of past allies. 'Talk to him. Is it really that simple?' Buffy thought. Cordelia made it sound as if it was, but Buffy couldn't imagine just walking over to Spike and started a conversation. How would she start it anyway? 'Sorry for breaking your jaw, you broke my rib, want to call it even and go make out?' She laughed out loud at that thought, not seeing someone approaching her.  
  
"Buffy, can I talk to you?"  
  
She looked up from her desk and her green eyes met a pair familiar pair of blue ones. Spike sat down in the chair in front of her, turning it around so he sat facing her. 'Okay, so the talking thing came a little sooner then you thought. Unprepared much,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Um yeah, what's up?"  
  
"This going to sound really unbelievable luv, but I got some advice," Spike said.  
  
"Whoa, that is unbelievable," Buffy joked.  
  
"Let me finish, I got some advice from Cordy. She said that . . . Well . . ."  
  
"I know. She talked to me too."  
  
The two both sat in silence, not knowing where to take it next. They both wanted to be together, but they also knew it wouldn't work if they weren't willing to be open about it.  
  
"Well, maybe we should, um talk?" Buffy asked. "That was her advice wasn't it? To talk?"  
  
"Yeah, it was," Spike said. "Maybe we could go somewhere. Not now, but later on tonight?"  
  
"I guess. How about that place you were going to take me? Said there weren't a lot of people there and well, I'm liking that idea."  
  
"I'll pick you up at . . ."  
  
"Uh, is seven okay? I wanted to go see my mom in the hospital, so I might not be home for a while."  
  
"Sounds great luv, seven it is," Spike said, getting up and walking back to his seat.  
  
*Bell*  
  
"Okay class, clear everything off your desk. All you need is a pen or pencil. I hope you studied, this test is going to be harder then your last."  
  
~ Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to go to grandmothers for thanksgiving so I figured I'd put this up cause I wont be able to write for a while cause I'm real busy with school. Did I rush them talking too soon or is it okay? ~ 


	20. The Factory

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep em coming. Sorry for the wait, I've just been real busy with school and that.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked into the Summers house. She'd just visited her mom in the hospital, and had decided to leave a bit early. Spike would be picking her up soon, and she wanted to be ready when he came. She was a bit nervous about talking to him, it would probably be awkward. But, it was something that had to be done; to solve whatever was going on with them.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Buffy ran into the kitchen to get the phone, "Hello?"  
  
'Buffy, its Willow. Xander and me are going to the Bronze tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come? You know, get your mind off the fight.'  
  
"Oh, um, well, er, I cant. I'd love to, really, its just I have plans. I'm sorry Will."  
  
'Plans? With who?'  
  
"Um, myself. I wanted some alone time, so I booked it and I cant cancel out now."  
  
'Oh, okay, I understand. Um, well maybe I could call you later and you could come join us? I mean, only if you want to.'  
  
"Sure thing. I'll call you when I'm ready. Bye Will."  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get ready for tonight.  
  
~~**~~  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Buffy opened the door to see Spike standing there, a smile planted firmly on his face, "Ello Buffy."  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"All ready pet?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my coat and I'm set," Buffy said, taking her leather jacket off of the banister. "Where's this place at?"  
  
"You'll see," he said as they walked out to his car.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike led the way into a semi big building. It was made of brick, and looked like it was once a factory of some sort. Buffy followed him quietly, curious why he'd picked here of all places to go, what was so special about it? It was just an old, ugly building.  
  
"I know what you're thinking luv, what's so special bout here? Honestly, not a bloody thing. Just an old place I used to work at, thought it'd be a quiet spot to talk," Spike said, stopping in the middle of an open space. Looking up, the ceiling was fairly high, and there were skylights all across it. The moonlight shone in, giving it a kind of haunted look. There were two floors to it, but the second looked to be nothing but old boxes and machines.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, a shoe factory. Yeah, laugh it up."  
  
"I don't see it funny," Buffy said, shifting from one foot to the other. "So, we came here to . . ."  
  
"Talk, right."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two, and Buffy seemed to take great interest in the ceiling while Spike choose to stare at the ground. Neither knew where to start, or even where to go once they started. It was hard to just strike up a serious conversation with the two; it always led to fighting or making out. They didn't want or need either of those.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Buffy said, cracking the silence.  
  
"Me either," Spike laughed.  
  
"Its weird isn't it?" Buffy asked, looking up at him. "Being together after everything that's happened. I mean one minute we're all over each other and the next minute we're trying to kill . . . Its just so . . ."  
  
"Hard?"  
  
"I was going for complicated, but same thing."  
  
"I know what you mean pet, maybe this talking wasn't the right thing to do," Spike said.  
  
"I think it was. Cordelia, no matter how much I hate saying this, is right. Not about the talking Spike, about us. I don't know if she told you what she told me, but she said that we were right for one another, that we were just too scared to admit having feelings like this . . . Maybe me more so than you, but I . . . After the fight, after Druscilla . . . I realized that I was going to lose you. And I didn't want that. I don't want to lose you Spike, you mean . . . God, this is harder then I thought . . . You mean a lot to me."  
  
Spike was silenced by her words. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He'd wanted to hear these words from her ever since he'd first kissed her, held her. He'd felt something he never had with anyone else, something he only wanted to feel with her. He thought that fight would have ended his chances of being with her, when really it seemed to open a new door, one he'd walk right through. "What are you saying luv, are you saying you want to be with me?"  
  
"I-I-I think so," Buffy said, looking away. "Is that a bad thing?" She felt his hand take her chin in its grip and turn it so she met his gaze. He said nothing, but his eyes told her everything. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he leaned down to kiss her. But, she pulled away, backing up a few, "Maybe we shouldn't. You know how we get and . . . I just want to take things . . . Slower, enjoy things more, I understand if that means you want to . . ."  
  
"Want to what?"  
  
"Not be with me," she said, quietly.  
  
"That's nonsense Buffy, I understand what you mean. Savor the times, all that," Spike said, taking her hand. "And I think it'd be better."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Well, this is much weirder."  
  
Spike laughed, "But nice."  
  
She glanced at her watch, "I really have to get home. Willow wants me to go out with her . . . So . . ."  
  
"Course, I'll take you there," Spike said.  
  
The two walked out of the factory; hand in hand all the while they were both smiling on the inside and out.  
  
*Ah, sue me, but I didn't know what to write! Anyways, I hope this is okay. If its not, and I'm sure it isn't. then, tell me and I'll. . . I don't know. I'm not good with the serious conversation, and I really had no clue how to write it, so I just . . . made with the ness. Is it okay? Oh, should I be mean and end the whole story here? At this crappy part??? Huh huh huh?* 


	21. Call Me

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. I know that the conversation wasn't very good, but that was what was stopping me from moving on, so I kind of just let whatever came out be good enough. So, you can just put that part behind you, and enjoy this chapter. LoL. Well, hopefully you will. Its not the best, but I'm just trying to update as soon as I can and get back into the story. Um, next chapter will be up soon, only if you guys want it. So, tell me!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike pulled up to the Summers house and Buffy waited a minute. She turned to Spike who smiled and she leaned forward quickly and gently kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him before opening the car door and jumped out. She ran up the drive way and into the house, making sure not to look back at Spike. It was still all so weird, she didn't know what to do, how to act.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Slowly walking into the kitchen, Buffy picked up the phone, "Hello."  
  
'Buffy, its Willow. I was just calling to check up on you. You didn't answer your phone the last couple times I called so I kind of got worried, you know? Are you still coming tonight?'  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that Wills, I was asleep. Um, yeah, I guess I could be over there in a few. Are you guys at the Bronze?"  
  
'Yep. So I guess I'll see you later?'  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone before turning on her heels to make her way out of the house once again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy got to the Bronze, she walked around for a minute before finding Willow and Xander sitting at a table. She took a seat in between them and tried to join in with their conversation.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Xander said. "Buffy, hi."  
  
"You were talking about me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing bad. No, we wouldn't ever talk bad about you. We were just saying how you've been . . . A little gone since the fight," Willow said.  
  
"Who me? Nah, I'm fine. It just shook me up is all. We're not here to talk about the fight though, its over and done with, nothing we can do about it now. Why aren't you two dancing? You guys need to loosen up, have some fun. Look, I'm going to go get myself a drink, and if when I come back, you two aren't gone from here. Well, there will be some major butt kicking," Buffy said as she smiled. Leaving her friends, she made her way over to the bar where a few people sat. She ordered nothing more than a simple coke before walking back to the table. She was pleased to see her threatening worked, and glanced over to see Willow in Xander's arms as a slow song began to play.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A few songs and drinks later, Buffy still sat at the table, while her two friends still danced. She was starting to feel regret for telling them to dance, this wasn't much fun on her part. Letting out a sigh of boredom, she slid off of the chair and headed outside to get some air. Walking around for a minute, Buffy found a bench a little distance away from the Bronze. It was pretty deserted and Buffy laid back, eyes closed.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She jumped at the voice and quickly opened her eyes to see, "Spike, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing as you probably."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Friends ditch you?" he asked.  
  
"No, more like I ditched me. I told them to dance and then they never stopped. So, I screwed myself over," Buffy sighed. "Sit?"  
  
Spike sat down next to her, his hands staying in the pockets of his coat. "Chilly out here," he said. "You cold luv?"  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"Cause if you want my . . ."  
  
"I'm fine Spike, thanks. I don't want to keep you from your fun time. I guess I could always go home and go to bed early."  
  
"Bed? At nine o clock?"  
  
"Well, maybe I'd eat a snack," Buffy said, defending herself.  
  
"Right, well you get to that," he said, standing. "I guess I'll see you later then?"  
  
"You can always call me," Buffy said, looking at her feet. "Unless you don't-"  
  
"I do, I do. I will."  
  
Buffy smiled as she watched Spike head off into the Bronze. She stood, walking away in the opposite direction of him.  
  
~~**~~  
  
As soon as Buffy got home, she went into the kitchen, grabbed a small snack and headed up to her room. The house seemed so big with her mom in the hospital, so lonely. She placed the plate of cookies on her bedside table before changing into her plaid pajama pants and gray tank top. She sat on her bed and began to bite into a cookie when her phone rang. Sighing, she put the cookie back and reached over the plate to her phone, "Hello."  
  
'Buffy, where'd you go?'  
  
"Oh, Willow, sorry. I got kind of tired, so I went home. Look, you guys stay and have fun, don't worry about me, I'm fine."  
  
'Okay, bye then.'  
  
"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
'Yeah, bye.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and went to pick up her cookie when the phone rang again. With an angry grumble, she snatched the phone up, "Willow I'm fine."  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
"Oh, Spike, sorry, I thought you were Willow."  
  
'So I hear.'  
  
*Long Pause*  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
'Right. Uh, I was just calling to see if you got home okay. But I see you have.'  
  
"Yeah. Home sweet home."  
  
'Plus you told me to call you and I said I will.'  
  
"I see."  
  
*Long Pause*  
  
"Are you having fun with your friends?"  
  
'If I was would I be on my way home?' he laughed.  
  
"You're not with them?"  
  
'Nope. Never noticed how annoying they can get. Specially Peaches.'  
  
"Oh. Who's Peaches?"  
  
'Angel.'  
  
"Ah, yes annoying is his middle name. So, you're just driving around town then? That doesn't sound like much fun."  
  
''S not.'  
  
"I get it now."  
  
'Get what pet?'  
  
"Why you called."  
  
'Why's that?'  
  
"You want me to invite you over."  
  
'N-No. where'd you get that idea?'  
  
"Oh please. You so do."  
  
'Would you?'  
  
"Depends."  
  
'On what?'  
  
"Depends on if you bring food or not."  
  
'That a yes?'  
  
"I don't know, are you bringing food?"  
  
'Food? As you wish. I'll be there soon luv.'  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Tonight was going to be fun. 


	22. Morning Came

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Sorry for the lack of updating. Its just school is a bitch and my life is really busy. There will be updates, just not as often, but I will try. Oh yeah, and I just want to know something. Do you guys want Buffy to become the Slayer??  
  
.:A/N 2:. Sorry for the short chapter. But its past 3am and I'm really tired.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat in her living room, waiting for Spike to arrive. She was a bit nervous about him coming, but she was more so excited. Their talk earlier wasn't one of the best. She wasn't good at sharing her feelings, especially with someone like Spike. She'd only met him, but in a way she felt like she knew him all her life.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Buffy jumped up and checked herself over in the mirror before opening the door. Spike stood there with a grocery bag in his hand. Buffy smiled at him and he handed it to her. She took it and began walking into the kitchen, "You can come in Spike, its not like anyone is home." Spike walked inside and closed the door behind him. He followed Buffy into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Buffy turned to him before looking through the bag, "What'd ya bring me?"  
  
He laughed, "Just some chips, candy. Didn't really know what you liked. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I like everything so it's not like you could've been wrong. Sit down, stay awhile," Buffy said as she too sat down and began to dig into the candy.  
  
"You seem happy luv."  
  
"Yeah, well, food tends to do that. With my mom in the hospital . . . Well, lets just say Buffy plus cooking equals fire."  
  
"Cant be that bad."  
  
"Trust me, it can," she said, popping a cherry blaster into her mouth. "Want some?" She handed him the bag and he took a few. "So, how are you doing? With your dad . . ."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said, turning his head.  
  
"Okay, we wont. Want to watch some TV? You know, talk," Buffy said.  
  
"Sounds great luv," Spike said and followed her into the living room. He sat down on the sofa next to her and took some candy from the bag. She turned on the TV and switched it to the music station. She looked to him and smiled when his eyes met hers. His face leaned down and his lips met hers before either realized what they were doing. He dropped the candy and his hand relocated to just below her breast. Buffy felt an excitement course through her body and she lifted her hand to his neck. She pulled him closer to her and she moved so that he could lay down on her. Spike's hand slid up underneath her shirt and caressed her breast. "Buffy . . . We cant do this," he said, not moving from his place.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, feeling his breath on her face.  
  
"Is this what you really want luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, moving from underneath him. "I get it. You don't want this, do you?"  
  
"No. I just . . . Its soon," he said.  
  
"Right. I understand," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, don't be mad," Spike said, touching her arm. "I do want you. I just . . . it doesn't feel like time."  
  
"That makes sense," Buffy said. "We were rushing it, you're right. We did agree to take things slow. Its better this way."  
  
"Believe me luv, it is," Spike said, taking her in his arms. "Now, lets watch some of the telly, shall we?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yeah, lets."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy woke up to find herself asleep on the sofa. She sat up and noticed a piece of paper resting on the coffee table. Picking it up, she opened it and it read:  
  
Buffy,  
  
Morning came. Guess we fell asleep. Thought I'd let you rest, but I had to be on my way. Forgive me?  
  
-Spike  
  
Buffy smiled. She put the paper back where she found it and walked into the kitchen. She had to get something to eat, take a shower, get dressed and be at school in only one hour. Sighing, Buffy turned and headed up to her room. Unfortunately eating had to be the last thing on her list today. 


	23. The End

Title: Scared Hearts  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy is a bad girl, getting into trouble and hanging around with the "wrong crowd". Her mom sends her to a private school where she meets her two new best friends, Willow and Xander. Along with new friends, come new enemies. But, when she seems to take a liking to one of her enemies, how will that turn out? Will she choose friendship, or love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Well, cept the lame ass people I make up! Ha, anyways, yeah everyone from BtVS totally belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. I'm aware of the suckiness of this story but I'm determined to finish it and finish it I will. Soon. Do you want this to be the last chapter? Cause I can see it happening, I may stop here. I know it'd be a bad ending, but meh. No one seems to like this story anymore.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy met Willow on her way to school and the two walked together. Willow looked to her friend, "Are you okay? You missed out last night. We had lots of fun."  
  
"I'm glad Will, you need fun," Buffy said as they started into the school. "Where's Xander?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be here. He probably woke up later," Willow said. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yep," Buffy said as she walked into her English class. She took her normal seat and opened up her binder, as she did so searching the class for Spike. He walked in, his books under his arm. He smiled at her and took a seat beside her. "Hi," Buffy said. "Thanks for the note."  
  
"You're not mad then luv?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Buffy said.  
  
"Good," he said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked when he pulled back. "People will see you."  
  
"And?"  
  
Buffy smiled. 


	24. Sorry

I know I said I'd start this story up again, but as of right now, and the near future, I don't see it happening. Sorry to those who liked it, but I'm bored of it :S If that makes any sense at all. Sorry. 


End file.
